I'll be your blank page
by valevauseman
Summary: AU: Piper finds herself incomplete. Even if everything in her life is perfect, she feels uncomfortable. What will shake her world? Who will bring her to real life? Can a tattoo be what she needs to make a change? Well, depends on who is the tattooer.
1. Chapter 1

"The class is over."

And then's when Piper lands back on Earth, after spending a whole hour lost in her thoughts. She can barely tell what the lesson was about.  
She gathers her stuff, says hello to some of her friends and then starts to walk away from the building. She doesn't know what is keeping her mind off, but she feels so weird in these days. Uncomplete. Unsatisfied. There's nothing wrong in her life. She is taking the right classes, she has got so many friends. She hangs out a lot. She finds some cute guys to have fun with. She even has a nice relationship with her parents.  
But she feels...weird. Like something is missing. Like all that perfection isn't enough. She doesn't know what she needs to feel whole.  
Back at her appartment, after dropping the bag and jacket on a chair in the room, she jumps on the bed turning on her laptop.  
She starts to surf the internet, goes on facebook to see what's up.  
Then, she finds this beautiful picture of a tattoo. It's like the most incredible thing she has ever seen.  
It's a mandala in black ink, on a woman's collarbone.  
She has never been interested in tattoos or piercings but this one completely stole her attention.  
She knows that getting a tattoo is a big deal and it's not the answer to her emptiness but all she can think about is how that tattoo would look on her.  
Suddenly, she remembers about some cool tattooer in town that everyone talks about so she searches for the address. Once she got it, she is ready to go.

* * *

Finding the tattoo store wasn't hard, but going inside, yes, indeed it was. After feeling so sure about getting a tattoo, the moment she found the store, she felt stuck.

Fuck it, she thinks.  
She goes inside. Starts to search around for this Alex tattooer. She has in her head an image of him. Like some bald guy with a moustache and arms fully covered by tattoes.  
While looking around, she spots a red leather couch, with a small table near it and an ashtray full of cigarettes.  
A desk with a laptop, papers, pens and pencils.  
Then she spots behind a curtain, a tiny bed, like a doctor's bed.  
The store seems empty. But it can't be closed, the door was open.

She starts to think no one is there when she hears some voices coming in the room.  
And then, two women appears. One has red hair, not too tall but a nice smile. The other one, well that one is...tall.  
A tall brunette with secretary glasses, a beautiful body with some tattooes on her arms.  
Very tall, she thinks. The two seem a couple. They share a kiss and then the redhead leaves the store saying bye to the brunette and to Piper.

"Where can I find Alex?" - Piper asks to the brunette who is now looking at her.  
"Depends on what you need from Alex." - it's the reply she gets.  
"I've heard he's the best tattoer in town and I wanted to ask him advice."  
"Then, I think the Alex you're looking for is a she."  
"Oh. And where can I find her?" - Piper asks again, almost upset.  
"You've found her." - says the tall woman in front of Piper.  
"Oh, you're Alex?" - Piper is quite surprised. She expected a bald moustached guy. Not a tall, slim, gorgeous brunette.  
"In the flesh." - the brunette says smirking.  
"So, what advice do you need?"  
"Of course it's a tattoo related advice. Or I wouldn't be here." - Piper starts rambling and the brunette smiles.  
"Tell me everything." - and then goes on the couch.  
"Sit where you want, kid." - the brunette says to Piper who's still standing.

So she sits next the brunette and starts to show what she wants. Tells her she is pretty scared of getting hurt.  
She speaks so much, she doesn't even know why she is giving all these details to a perfect stranger.  
She enjoys the way Alex listens to her, never interrumpting her. Nodding to her, laughing a bit when Piper rambles too much.  
Comfortable, that's how she feels with this girl.

"You know, Piper, I thought you were one of those kids who asks for dolphin, stars, boyfriend's name. I didn't expect someone like you to ask for something like this."  
"You're in good company. My expectations have been failed too." - she thinks again how she had pictured the tattoer to look like.  
"What?" - asks Alex confused.  
"Never mind. So, can you draw something like this for me? And can I try it before getting it permanently?"  
"Like a nice purse?" - Alex asks smiling.  
"Yeah! Like a purse! To see if I feel comfortable with it, you know? To see how it looks on me!" - Piper says with a bright smile.  
"Ok, let's try something."

After getting up to reach her laptop, printing something, picking a weird pen, the brunette goes back on the couch.

"Strip." - that's what Alex tells suddenly. Piper blushes, and then remembers she has told the woman she wants the tattoo to be on her shoulder. She removes her t-shirt, under the brunette's gaze who is taking a careful look.

"Come closer, I don't bite." - and that's what Piper does. They are a few inches away. The brunette is studying her shoulder, lightly touching it, like it was a canvas.  
"It's perfect." - she says, biting her lower lip.  
"What?" - Piper asks.  
"Your shoulder, your skin. Perfection." - Alex smirks, locking her eyes with the girl sat in front of her. That's when Piper finds out the brunette has some flawless green eyes. Full of confidence, passion and mistery. She feels trapped. In a good way.  
"Yeah?"  
"Absolutely." - the brunette replies with her sultry voice, still looking into the blonde eyes.

She puts that paper she printed on Piper's shoulder, rubbing it a little. She then removes it, and starts to traces the lines left by the paper.  
She guides Piper on the backrest and puts her hand below her shoulder, almost on the blonde's breast.  
Piper is captured by the way the brunette is drawing on her body. She likes the way she is super absorbed by the task.  
And that hand almost on her breast doesn't even bother her. She is surprised, she quite likes the feeling. She smiles.  
Again, comfortable. That's how she is feeling under the brunette's attention.

"I'm already in love." - Piper breaks the silence.  
"I know." - that's what Alex says, without looking up at the blonde but smirking. It's like they're not talking about tattoos anymore.  
"How am I gonna get it off?" - she asks, just because she wants to hear that voice again, and to feel her breath on her own skin.  
"Acetone." - fuck, that voice is doing some crazy shit to Piper's head.  
"Done. Do you want a mirror?" - Alex asks, now looking at Piper.  
"Yes, please!" - she is quite annoyed by losing Alex's closeness. The brunette comes back with a mirror and then Piper looks in it with the biggest smile ever.  
"Oh my God. When can I get it?!" - she is excited. The draw is perfect, she loves it.  
"Let me check my agenda." - Alex checks her smartphone.  
"Friday at 7pm. Is that okay for you?"  
"Yes!" - Alex then gives her smartphone to Piper.  
"Your cellphone number, please. And send yourself a text so you have mine." - Piper starts to type and then gives the smartphone to its owner.  
"If you can't make it, text me. I'll do the same."  
"Ok." - she picks her t-shirt and wears it again. Then gets up from the couch, gathers her stuff.  
"So, see you on friday?" - the blonde asks.  
"Can't wait." - Alex replies with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday comes faster than expected and Piper finds herself choosing what to wear. She goes for a white blouse and jeans.  
Applying some make up on her blue eyes, she looks at the reflection in the mirror and a weird feeling appears again.  
She feels like a weight in her stomach, like she is a bundle of nerves. Why is she so nervous? It is all about the tattoo, right?  
She is leaving to get a tattoo, not for some fancy date.  
Date? How did she even get to think about that? Damn, she feels so confused. "What the hell", she tells to herself.

* * *

The moment she exits the subway, she finds out it's raining. No, it's pouring. And of course, no umbrella.  
And that white blouse starts to become sticky.  
She starts to run. The store isn't far from the subway but she has to run because she is late, of course she is.  
She opens the door and looks at the clock on the wall: 7.20pm. Alex is there, working on some boy's arm.

"Sorry, I'm late." - that's all Piper manages to say to the brunette who doesn't even turn her head to see who is the new guest.  
"No problem. Make yourself comfortable." - Alex replies, without leaving her task. So Piper sits on the couch and wait for the woman.

After 10-15 minutes, the dark-haired woman is done. Then she stands up and goes where Piper is, leaving the boy there, dressing himself.

"I had to finish it. Sorry for the wait." - she looks at her with a sweet smile and then starts to laugh.  
"Why so wet?" - the brunette asks after noticing the girl's wet blouse.  
"Maybe it's raining?" - Piper replies.  
"Oh. Didn't notice it. Aren't you freezing?"  
"Kind of." - the blonde tells with a smile, looking at the woman standing in front of her.

So fucking tall, so fucking perfect.  
She can't avoid to follow that walking perfection with her eyes as the brunette leaves the room.  
She says something to the boy, gives him some lotion and gets his money. They're alone in the store now.  
Everything is quiet, the only noise is made by the clock on the wall.  
The brunette disappears in a room behind the small bed and comes back with a towel and an hoodie.

"Take off your shirt." - everytime the brunette says something equivocal, Piper feels a weird feeling in her stomach. Well, somewhere close to it.

The brunette suddenly notices the double meaning and the effect it did on Piper and smiles.

"Or you'll get sick. Here." - she handles her the stuff. Piper takes them, strips off of her blouse and starts to dry herself.  
"We're doing it on the bed." - Alex tells her and Piper is almost sure the brunette is trying to say every possible thing with a double meaning.  
And she is catching every double meaning.  
Why the hell she is taking in the wrong/sexual way everything the brunette tells her?

"What?" - she asks to the tall woman.  
"The tattoo. What else?" - the brunette starts to giggle, she is having so much fun, Pipes guesses.

Damn, why are you so dumb? What are you doing? Why are you reading between the lines? Lines that doesn't even exist.  
She sits on the bed and wait for Alex to come there. Then, she lays down.

"Ready?" - that sultry voice asks her, a few inches away, sat on a chair beside her.  
"Yes! Mark me!" - and after saying it, she just wants _to drown_ in that small bed. The brunette arches her eyebrown and smirk.  
So she isn't the only one getting words in the wrong way. Anyway, Alex doesn't say anything and starts her work. _Thank God._

After more than 20 minutes close to this woman, Piper understands something. She likes her.  
She has never thought about liking women. But she likes this one. She likes her touch.  
She likes the way Alex looks at her, making her feel like she is reading her soul.  
She likes her smell, the way she bites inside her lips while working. _Who is this woman?_

"I have to take a break, my arm hurts and I'm fucking hungry." - Alex says.  
"Oh, okay."  
"You want to join me for a pizza?"  
"Sounds perfect!"

Does it happen all the time? Going for a tattoo and eating a pizza while having it?  
Although everything sounds so weird, she feels nothing is wrong about it.  
The tattoo is almost over but looks like Alex isn't in a hurry to finish it. And Piper feels the same way.  
After making the pizza call, Alex sits again near the blonde and looks at her intensely.

"What?" - Piper asks, meeting the brunette gaze.  
"Nothing. Just looking at you." - the brunette seems lost in her thoughts, staring at her, and Piper starts to blush.  
"Does it bother you?" - Alex asks.  
"I don't know. Why are you looking at me?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Yeah, I don't know." - the look they are giving each other is kind of crazy.

If someone had to walk in in that moment, that someone would feel completely uncomfortable to interrupt that heavy exchange of looks.  
They're like studying each others, trying to understand what's going on.  
Trying to understand why they feel like they are deeply connected. Piper suddenly realizes she is attracted by that girl.  
She doesn't just like her. She doesn't just like her touch, she _craves_ for that touch.  
She doesn't just like the way Alex looks at her, she fucking _drowns_ in that gaze.  
The brunette leans closer to her, moving a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.  
The pale hand rests on her cheek for a few seconds, caressing with that soft thumb, but Piper can swear it feels like hours.  
They keep on looking at each others, Piper takes her hand on the brunette's hand laying on her face and strokes it. Smiles at her.  
Alex looks confused but smiles too and she's about to say something.  
The moment is interrupted by the door's bell. Pizza is there.

* * *

The brunette stands up while eating and closes the curtains on the front door and flips on 'closed' the signal on it.

"I usually don't work past this time."  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"What? No, we have to finish. I meant I won't take new clients after you."

Alex goes back to work but this time she sits on the edge of the small bed, stealing all the space between them.  
She is so close to her. The blonde just wants to touch her pale skin. Run her palm on that tattoed arm. Kiss it.  
Oh damn. Alex is staring at her while she is staring at the brunette's arm. She didn't even notice the work is over.  
She has a tattoo. So she looks at it and it's beautiful, better than the picture.  
"I love it! You're really good at that."  
"Thank you."  
"What else are you good at?" - the words slip off of her mouth before she can understand what she said.  
"Many things, kid." - Alex tells her with that fucking hot smirk.  
"Oh, really?"

They're totally flirting. She hasn't imagined anything. Alex is hitting on her.  
The brunette spreads some lotion on Piper's shoulder and covers it with some paper.  
Starts to explain her how to wash it, how many times she needs to do all the stuff.  
But she is lost in her touch, that tender travel that Alex's hand is doing slowly on her skin.  
'Yeah, whatever', Piper thinks starring at Alex who's still talking about the tattoo.

"Hoy? Are you listening to me?"  
"Sorry. Can you repeat?"  
"Yes." - she smirks and then leans in. Barely touching the blonde's ear with her lips, she whispers something.  
"Water and lotion. 3 times a day. For a week at least."

How can someone be so fucking sexy by saying water and lotion? The thought is suddenly interrupted by something.  
Someone. Alex. Lips. Oh fuck.  
She feels the brunette's lips on her neck. Gently pressing on it. Warmly kissing her. A shiver ran through the blonde's body.  
Then Alex leaves the spot and faces the blonde like before, waiting for Piper to tell something.  
She needs a moment to gather some words. All she can think about is how much she needs those lips on her again.

"Do you always say good-bye to your clients like this?"  
"No. I just have a policy."  
"What policy?"  
"Fullfill the client need." - the older woman says smirking.  
"Oh, you're so dutiful." - Piper says with a serious face.  
"I know."  
"Will I get a discount?"  
"Totally." - she smiles. A lovely smile. But also teasingful. And hot. Damn, she is so hot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Before you read the new chapter, I just wanted you to know that I'm overwhelmed by the response I'm having here. I didn't think someone could like it so much. Really thankful. Hope this one won't disappoint you. _

* * *

After the blonde girl left the store, Alex couldn't shake off that feeling.  
Like she has been trapped, and all she can think about is how it's happened.  
Not because she wants to escape from there. She wants to stay.  
The cage is most likely a person. And a pair of blue eyes with a lovely shy smile.  
It's a great feeling, being trapped in something so beautiful. She tried it before.  
It was tender and comforting at first. Butterflies and shit. But then, the trap became heavy. And then it hurted her a lot. Like so much.  
Since that day, the day her long-time girlfriend left her for a nice boy like her parents wanted, she didn't even search for that kind of trap anymore.  
At least not from straight girls experimenting. She kept them away. And Lord, it was hard because straight girls and their curiosity are so attractive.  
But since that day, no way she would fall for one of them anymore. She didn't know if this Piper girl was straight or what but she knew she felt trapped like that time.  
And it was surprising because she had almost forgot how it was. Feeling completely enchanted by a stranger.  
So she called her supergay girl to shake that feeling off.  
That's how she managed to abolish those thoughts. It's not like she will ever see the blonde girl again. Right?

* * *

Piper was on cloud nine after that evening. All the weirdness she felt in the past days was gone.  
It's like she has finally found what she was looking for. And it was scary, how fast things changed.  
Moments, hours, a pair of green eyes and she completely felt better. Less lost.  
And it was unbelievable how good it felt. She wanted to call Alex, hear that voice again. But she had to find an excuse. A good one.  
With millions of thoughts in her mind and a singular image, she goes to sleep, maybe the night will give her some ideas.

* * *

Needless to say, that night Piper had a dream. A steamy dream. With Alex in it. Kissing her everywhere, on top of her.  
That smirk. Those hands. That raspy voice whispering her dirty things.  
So real she almost wonders if it isn't happened. She checks for some marks on her body but sadly nothing is found.  
She then gets up from bed, and goes in the kitched where she finds her roomates, Polly and Natalie, having breakfast.

"Piper, what the fuck is that?!" - Polly asks pointing her shoulder.  
"Goodmorning to you, Polly!" - Piper replies with a smile.  
"When did you get it? How come I didn't know anything?!" - Polly is flipping out.  
"Yesterday. And calm down. It wasn't planned." - Piper sits and starts to have breakfast with them.  
"I have to say it looks perfect. Where did you get it?"  
"A tattoo shop near the subway."  
"Alex's tattoo shop?!" - asks Natalie with disbelief.  
"Yeah, you know her?" - Piper asks.  
"The hot one? Hell yeah. She is pretty famous. And hot. Did I mention she is hot?"  
"Yeah, you did Nat!" - Polly replies.  
"It must have costed you a lot, Alex is expensive." - Nat says.  
"Not much. She gave me a discount."  
"Ohhhhhh, for real?!" - Nat stands up and places her cup in the sink.  
"What?" - Polly asks.  
"She never gives discount. That's also why she is famous."  
"So?" - Piper asks.  
"So, what did you do to get a discount?" - Nat smirks.  
"Pipes?! You need to tell us something?" - Polly hammers.  
"What? No! Fuck, no! I think she found me funny. I did nothing!" - Piper bites her croissant and looks furrowed to her friends.  
"You must have been very funny. I've heard she is a cold-hearted bitch." - Nat tells while getting closer to Piper.  
"Really? She was nice."  
"Probably in a good day then, you've been lucky!" - and with that, Nat leaves the room.

"So nothing happened?"  
"Pol..."  
"I'm just saying...you can tell me. Whatever it is, stays here." -  
"I know." - a pause, Piper looks around, not finding Nat, she starts - "Nat is right. She is hot."  
"So?"  
"Nothing happened. I mean, we had like an eye-fucking session but..."  
"But?" - Polly is trying to get something from Piper. The blonde starts to brush her neck, where Alex kissed her but decides to say nothing about it.  
"Nothing. I have her number but I don't know..."  
"Ok. Give yourself time to think, don't rush it as usual." - Polly tells her and places her cup in the sink.

After a week of wondering if she should send something or not to Alex, she didn't make a decision.  
The days passed and she didn't receive nothing from Alex. So she starts to think everything was in her mind.  
Or probably Alex was just messing with her. Nothing more than that. Very funny. Anyway, It's a friday night, and she is tired of waiting for something.  
She is going out. Wherever it is, she just needs some air, a new place, new people to look at. This Alex thing lasted too much.

* * *

"Piper? Are you ready?" - Polly asks her from the living room.  
"No! Where are we going?"  
"I don't know, Nat found this new bar downtown. She told me we all need to check it out."  
"Oh, okay. I need 10 minutes!"

And here they are, in this new bar. Looks like one of those movie' bar, with dark lights where it's like impossible to see your friends' faces.  
The music is nice and the mood is enjoyable. They sit in a table and starts to order some drinks. Many drinks after, Piper just needs to pee.  
She searches for the bathroom, and once she finds it, she feels so much better.  
The bathroom is like the only room with a steady light and that's one more things she is grateful for.  
Once she steps out of the stall, she reaches the sink to wash her hands. God, she feels so dizzy.  
Looking in the mirror, she finds a familiar frame staring at her with a smug smile.  
She is standing behind her, like she has been waiting to be seen.  
They look at each others through the mirror. No one moves. Piper doesn't know what to do.

"Alex?"  
"Hey." - that's all she says before stepping closer, a few inches away from her.  
Placing her hands on the sink, around Piper's frame without touching her, she bows her head to the right side.  
She looks at the blonde exposed shoulder, where the tattoo is and smiles.  
"You did as I told you. Looks good." - and lightly brushes there with her fingertips.  
"What are you doing here?" - Piper asks, with a thiny voice caused by the closeness of the brunette.  
"Me? It's kind of my spot here. I should be the one asking." - Alex replies, without moving away from Piper.  
"I don't know, my roomate dragged us here." - she replies turning her head to face Alex, still trapping her near the sink.  
"That annoying brunette named Natalie?" - Alex asks.  
"You know her?"  
"Unluckly, yes."  
"How?" - Piper turns to face Alex who leaves her the space to move but without shifting her hands from the sink.  
"Nothing serious. She had a crush on me, I guess, and kind of stalked me."  
"Ohhh, I see."  
"You've heard things from her, didn't you?"  
"_Maybe_.."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Just bad stuff." - Piper says with a smile.  
"And you believe her?"  
"Shouldn't I?"  
"_Maybe_.." - Alex smirks.

"You know, I wanted to call you but..." - Alex starts after a brief moment of quiet staring each others without switching positions.  
"But?"  
"I don't...it's complicated."  
"What?"  
"Everything. You know...I'm not good at this."  
"At what?" - Piper  
"Dealing with people like you."  
"Like me?"  
"Yeah, the straight girls who fucking tickle me."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah.." - Alex says.

"You're really hot tonight, by the way" - the brunette whispers into her ear. Piper feels a shiver running on her arm and then looks at the brunette' lips biting her own.  
"I...thank you." she says shily.  
"I'd buy you a drink but..."  
"You have company?"  
"Yeah, and I don't like your friends." - she smiles tenderly at her before backing down and moving her hands away, finally freeing the blonde.

She is about to leave when Piper grasps her wrist and step closer.

"Alex.."  
"Yes?"  
"Call me...ok?"  
"Maybe."

So Piper leans closer to the brunette' face and kisses her on the cheek. It's slow, sweet and so not-Alex. But she finds herself loving that kiss.

"I'll call you, kid." - she says with a smile before leaving the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Days after their meeting at the bar, Alex wonders what's going on in her. She has always been good at doing what planned.  
Like, leave home at 18. Open a tattoo store before 27. Call her mother every morning. Avoid straight girls. But after that night at the bar, she's discovered a new part of her she didn't think she had. An instinctive side that was able to push her to follow Piper in the bathroom after spotting the blonde in the bar. Doesn't matter she was with Lauren, her former girlfriend.  
She just had to follow that marvellous girl. The feeling she felt to just look at her, to push herself almost against the blonde's body, scared her.  
Even with her ex, when things got pretty serious, she didn't reach this point. Of doing things without controll. She told herself to stay away from Piper.  
But she couldn't. The moment she saw her in the pub, she just had to reach her.

And now, she is about to call her.

"Hello?" - the blonde's voice speaks.  
"Hey, It's Alex."  
"Hey...so...you finally did it." - Piper says and she is sure the blonde is smiling.  
"I did. What are you doing?" - she asks.  
"I just had a shower and was about to read something."  
"Sounds relaxing."  
"What about you?"  
"Just got out of work. Bored."  
"How many dolphins and stars did you do today?"  
"Oh, so many kid. I'm so sick of them." - they both laugh.  
"I guess I'm a rare bird." - Piper says.  
"I think so."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. Listen, are you free on friday?" - let's cut this bullshit Alex, you're not good at small talks.  
"Maybe."  
"I want to see you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Tell me you are free."  
"I am."  
"Why don't you come to my store and then we could hang out?"  
"We could, yes."  
"Don't be fussy, Pipes." - Alex says laughing. Piper starts to laugh too.  
"Ok, I'll see you after work. Is that okay to you?"  
"Sounds perfect. I'll leave you to your reading kid."  
"Oh, ok. See you on friday then."  
"Can't wait." - and with that she ends the call. 

* * *

She finally called you. And you're going to see her. Sounds good to you. Picking up some clothes from your closet, you decide it's better to go casual.

Nothing too simple or too serious. Something comfortable where you look smoking hot. Yes, this black thick jeans are perfect. Then, you pick that lovely rose sweater that fits you so good. Heels may be hot but you don't even know if you have to walk or not. No way, go for some comfortable black flat. Make up, done. Hair done. You're ready. It's not raining but you're taking an umbrella with you because you've learned your lesson. The trip in the subway seems to have no end. You look at the clock and barely 2 minutes have passed. You're finally there, after checking your watch 7 times. You're dying to see her, you can't wait to talk to her. Dirty thoughts, shit. You have to talk to her, you know nothing about her. Except that she is a tattoer. Piper approaches slowly the store, she wants to enjoy every moment of this path that may lead her to something surprisingly beautiful. She looks through the window of the store, she sees her. There's a bag on the couch, two jackets near it. She is not alone.  
Piper checks her watch, it's 9.30pm. She should be alone, she should be closed. The blonde waits for a moment, then she spots the readhead.  
The girlfriend is coming out of a room and get closer to Alex. Kisses on her shoulder from behind. Alex doesn't move.  
Then, she turns to face her girlfriend and kisses her. What the fuck? Piper is confused. And pissed off. What is she doing here? What am I doing here?  
Fuck you, Alex. She wants to run away. Better, she wants to see Alex's face when she sees her, so she knocks on the closed store. Alex opens the door and looks at her with speechless.

"I'm here." - Piper tells, trying to be calm. But she is about to explode. Fucking Alex, she thinks she can play with me? No way.  
"Right." - She has a guilty look on her face, turns her head to her girlfriend who stares at her and asks "Who is it?". Shit.  
"Oh, necklace's girl!" - Alex tries to save herself from a storm, hoping Piper won't freak out. The blonde looks at her confused and then understands.  
"Follow me, I think I have the necklace you left here the other day." - she steps inside, follows Alex in the room behind the small bed and closes the door it behind her.

"What the fuck Alex?" - she whispers but she is mad.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would come tonight!" - Alex' whisper comes out louder than she wants.  
"What? Wait. What are we doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have a girlfriend. Why the fuck you flirt with me!" - Piper starts to lose it.  
"It's not my girlfriend!"  
"Whatever, Alex! I'm not going to be another woman from your fucking harem!"  
"What? Wait, I told you it's complicated."  
"It isn't. Listen, don't call me anymore. Have a wonderful life with her!" - she storms out of the room and out of the store. Fucking asshole. 

* * *

You try to call her, you text her. But she doesn't reply. Days have passed and she is so good at avoiding you.

You shouldn't have called her at first. You wouldn't have all this drama to deal with. You think Lauren pretends to not know. Maybe she doesn't care.  
Ah, damn Lauren. Damn you, loser. You know what you want. You're just too afraid to say it loud.  
You need to see Piper. To tell her Lauren is nothing serious. And you're ready to leave her if it's a problem for Piper.  
Of course it's a problem for her. What the hell do you think? What's wrong with you? You should know how it feels to think you have a chance when you don't.  
You should know better than anyone how it is to have hope, to dream and then to watch everything falling down. Say it. You like Piper. And it scares you because it's not that simple. You like a lot of girls. But Piper...you feel a connection.  
And that's what scares you. How deeply you like Piper without even knowing anything about her. Damn, you don't even know if she is gay.  
Be fearless Alex, you tell yourself. You're Alex Vause. You have no fear. You can get what you want. Who you want.  
And you want her. So think. Find a way. You remember. Natalie. She lives with Piper. You know where she lives. Fuck it, let's fix this drama in the old way. Face to face.

Keys in her hand, Alex leaves her home on a sunny Sunday evening. She drives slowly because she doesn't remember where Natalie lives.  
She's been there once, when she slept with Natalie. But she never came back because that girl was too much. Too talky. Once she finds the building, she parks her car and sends a text to Piper, hopes she will reply or she will have to knock on that door and pray the talky girl isn't there.  
Thank God she replies this time. Stepping out of the car, she spots an opened door and get closer to it. Piper walks out of it. You both stand out of the closed door. You don't dare to get closer. You study her.

"What do you want?"  
"Talk."  
"About?"  
"Don't do this, Piper."  
"What?"  
"Being all moody and tough."  
"I do whatever I want."  
"I like this temper you have." - Alex says with a smirk.  
"What do you want?" - Pipes doesn't seem to bite it.  
"I'm a mess. Ok? And I like you. Would you please give me one more chance?"  
"Why?"  
"C'mon. I'm here, under this disturbing sun, opening my heart to you." - she smiles. Piper tries to not smile but she can't.  
"I've told you it was complicated. And I know the only thing that's complicated it's me."  
"Yeah, well, that's an understatement." "I'm a fuck-up. I'm aware of that. But believe me. You woke something in me. Something I didn't think I had anymore."  
"A soul?" - Piper says with a sarcastic face.  
"Something like that. Now, can we start over? Please?" - Piper looks at her and finds her honest.  
"Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"I said ok." - she is not sure she is making the right choice by giving a second chance to this beautiful messed-up woman. But she can't stay mad at her now she is in front of her.  
"Can I give you the goodnight kiss?" - Alex asks with a smile.  
"No." - she tries to be harsh. But Alex steps closer, takes her hand on that perfect face and kisses her on the cheek. Piper feels her breath on her skin and it drives her insane. The brunette steps away. Satisfied.  
"Go away now." - Piper tells her.  
"Oh, it's like that?" - Alex asks smirking.  
"Yes, my friends will be back in a few minutes."  
"I'll call you soon." - and with that, she goes away. 

* * *

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Again, I'm thankful for your reviews and I didn't really except this response! Wow! Please, tell me if something sounds wrong because I had to write this more than once. Thank you! xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Here I am, posting again. Just want to remind you English is not my first language, so when you find mistakes, don't be too harsh on me. lol  
Not really sure about this new chapter, I think I could've been better! Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it! xoxo_

* * *

Here you are. Waiting for her. The fact she is making you wait just gives you on nerves.  
You're already giving her a second chance after that mess she made.  
I mean, who asks to go out to someone and forgot to break with her girlfriend?  
If it weren't Alex, this woman, you don't think you'd give her a second chance.  
Yes, there's something about her, about the way she moves when she approaches you, that brings you closer to her.  
You could find a million of reasons to avoid her: she is a woman. No one in your family would ever understand.  
Plus, she is a tattoer. What kind of job is that? Again, no one in your family would ever accept that.  
Then, she seems like the kind of woman who likes to play and doesn't know about monogamy.  
But here you are, waiting for her, with just one reason to not leave right now: you feel really _free with her_.  
People spends their lives saying they want to be free. And then they're afraid to take a step for it. To make a choice. A strong one.  
You don't know what will happen, but you just want to find out. You may get hurt, there may be tears but you are willing to try.  
You already feel too close to her to run away; it won't be smart to back off without trying. You owe to yourself. A chance.  
She just spots you; so nice of her to arrive when you're done thinking.

* * *

"I'll take a beer..."

"A margarita for me." - the waitress takes your orders and leaves the spot.  
"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" - you smile at her even if you should be mad at her.  
"Maybe..." - she starts to stare at you, in that way. Like she is searching for answers.

You both stay quiet, just looking at each others. No one talks, you just study her features.  
And you enjoy what you have in front of you. She is like a Goddnes. Her skin looks smooth, pale and soft.  
And those eyes are green but you're not sure. Your wander is stopped by her raspy voice.

"I'm sorry. About being late. About friday." - she says.  
"We barely know each others and you've already a lot to make up for." - You says with a smug smile.  
"It's not a big deal. You won't even remember why you were mad at me." - she says with a confident smile, rising up her chin and leaning foward.  
"You think so? What If I'm one of the resentful person?" - you imitate her moves.  
"That could be a problem. But I'll find a way."  
"You're so full of yourself." - Piper tells with a teaseful smile.  
"Ouch, you hurt me." - she fakes a sad face. She then smiles and leans back, as the waitress places your drinks on the table.  
"So, about the redhead..." - someone has to start the discussion, and you decide it's going to be you.  
"She is not my girlfriend." - she tells you firmly.  
"Then tell me what she is to you."  
"Just a fling. No feelings, just fun."  
"If you want me to give you a chance, you have to know I don't like to share."  
"I know, I know. I want to make things right."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes, I swear."  
"Do I have to trust you?"  
"I hope you do." - you lower your gaze to her hands on the table.

Then take a sip of your drink and she does the same. How you wish you were that bottle. Fuck, you're still mad at her. Remember that.

"Don't you hate that? Uncomfortable silences?"  
"Are you really quoting Pulp Fiction?" - she laughs at you and nods.  
"Yes. But, I'm serious. You may have noticed I like to stare."  
"Really?" - you say sarcastically.  
"Really. And it's something I do thinking about that movie. You know, she is right."  
"I don't really remember the whole quote. Why would she be right?"  
"You know you've found something special when you can comfortably stays quiet for a moment."  
"So?" - you want to hear it. You need her to say it.  
"So...I'm comfortable at looking at you without talking. Don't you?"

What should you tell her? That you drown in her eyes? That you feel comfortable but at the same time you feel so uncomfortable because you can't controll yourself when she looks at you in that way?

"I..don't know. You say a lot with your eyes. I just can't understand what."  
"You will." - she smirks and takes another sip.

* * *

Once you leave the bar where you and Piper spent a lovely evening together, you know what you have to do.

You have to talk with Lauren, tell her you can't see her anymore. You've never done something like this before. Dumping someone for someone else.  
You just leave people when you start to feel locked up. Once you've been left and you remember it very well. So well it still hurts and affects you.  
That one time it was like someone ripped your skin away. So, right now, while you take the elevator to Lauren's flat, you know you're trying to do things differently.  
For Piper, for that girl that you barely know but that you feel totally connected to. It's worth it, you're doing the right thing, in the right way.  
You keep tellling yourself and it starts to bother you.  
Anyway, hoping Lauren will be in a good mood, you knock on her door.

"Hey Alex!" - she greats you with an hug. She is very very touchy, sometimes too much.  
"Hey." - you step inside the house, and she closes the door and follows you in the living room. You know this house too well.

It's been a long fling, nothing more than that but you've used her company for too long. You don't know how she feels about it, but you're going to find it out soon.

"Listen, we have to talk." - you starts, sitting on the couch and she disappears in the kitchen, grabbing something to drink.  
"Keep going, I can hear you." - she says from the other room.  
"I need you here, please." - she then arrives, with two glasses of what you think is whiskey. She sits next to you, crosses her legs and is ready to listen to you.  
"What's wrong?" - she takes a sip from her glass and looks at you.

She is very hot, you know that.  
Lord, let's hope this Piper thing isn't a spoof.  
It isn't.  
Piper is different, you know that.  
How do you know that? You're such a fool.

"I've met someone. And I don't think we can see each other anymore." - you tell fastly.  
"You can't be serious." - she starts to raise her voice.  
"I am." - you stay calm.  
"You've met someone else while you were with me? Isn't that cheating?" - she asks, quite mad.  
"Well, we're not together like a couple-together. I think you know that."  
"No, I don't. We never said what we are but it's pretty clear we're together."  
"No. It's not that clear. Don't get me wrong, you're really hot but I've never seen you like a girlfriend."  
"So I was like a fucking binky for you to suck when you felt alone?!"

You don't really want to tell her yes but, yes. You don't reply and she understands she was that to you. She slaps you.  
Fuck! It hurts.  
You may deserve it but you're not sure. It's not like you had matched rings or shit like that. There was no sign you were together.  
Sleeping together doesn't make you a couple. She was the only one thinking you were. Still, you kinda feel bad, you didn't think she would get attached to you.  
You didn't want anyone to have love feelings for you, so it was easier to just please each others and then leave without strings attached.

"Hey.." - you grab her face in your hands.  
"I'm a mess. You can have so much better." - you tell her, just to be nice. She is quite a mess too.  
"I guess I can." - she is pretty mad but she is not showing it.

Do you even know the way she expresses her feelings?  
Except from slaps? Do you know this woman? You're really _a mess_.

You give her a kiss on her forehead, steps away from her and take a sip of whiskey.

"I'm sorry If I gave you a reason to believe we were a couple. I think I told you I didn't do relationship."  
"You did but I thought I could change your mind. I thought I did."  
"I'm sorry, you didn't." - you smile at her.  
"Is she worth it?"  
"She may be. But, I don't know. I have to give it a try, in the right way."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am, Lauren. I'm sorry."  
"Ok." - she stares the door, snaps back at you - "Can you leave now?!" - more that asking she is telling you.  
"Yes, sorry again." - you step up and leave that house without never looking back.

* * *

Sat in your car, you think she won't give up that easily. This may be a quiet storm, attacking you while you sleep. Not literally.

Anyway, you sent a text to Piper before starting the engine.

To: Piper  
**"Hey, I got a slap but no more girlfriend. Is that ok?"**

She fastly replies.

From: Piper.  
**"Yes, especially the slap part! ;)"**

You smile. And you don't even know how, but you think she is the right choice.  
You feel like you've been slapped twice tonight: once in your face, and once in your mind.  
But the second one is bittersweet.  
_Sweeter that bitter._


	6. Chapter 6

It's a gorgeous morning, the sun is warm and you love it. Sure it's cold outside, but the sun on your skin makes you feel amazing.  
You find yourself thinking about what you have to do today, while you're cleaning your room. It's not that messy but you like to have everything in place.  
A smile leaves your lips when your mind brings her back. You went out a lot in the last 3 weeks, almost everynight. Almost always with her.  
Polly is getting suspicious day by day and you don't know how many excuses you can come up with. You hear here coming to your room. Here we go again.  
_Piper Chapman, trying to get a degree in lies_, you say in your mind.

"Are you going out tonight?" - she asks you leaning on your room' door frame.  
"Yes."  
"With?"  
"Some friends"  
"Do I know them?"  
"I don't think so." - you're being vague, and she knows it. She knows you, you can't keep hiding this from her.  
"Piper, just cut the bullshit and tell me...are you seeing someone?" - busted.  
"Yes." - let's spill the beans.  
"How's going?"  
"I...we're...I guess, fine."  
"Do I know this person?" - you think for a moment.

Would Polly understand? Would Polly accept that you're seeing a girl?  
Of course she will, she's your best friend. She is supposed to be supportive. And she always is. Why not now?  
You point at your tattoo and just smile. You don't want Natalie to hear, to know. She is a good roomate but she's not Polly.  
Plus she's been with Alex, and you're almost sure that bothers you.  
It takes 10 seconds to understand who you're talking about, before Polly opens wide her eyes, surprised.

"How is she like?" - she points at your tattoo, she gets you don't want anyone else to know.  
"I don't know how to explain it Pol, but she knows what to say, how to say it, when to say it. She's just...so much and more."  
"Have you had sex with her?" - she whispers.  
"No, not yet. She likes to tease, and then leave me without nothing." - Polly laughs at your frustrated face.  
"Ok, at least she is not using you for sex. Yay?" - she is laughing and you look half bad at her, but you start to laugh too.  
"Yeah, super yay!"  
"I can see you like her. You've had puppy eyes for days! Just be careful, ok?"  
"I'll try...thank you." - you hug her, you trust her and that's why she is the first person to know about Alex.  
"What about you? Anyone fancy I should know about?" - you ask her.  
"Oh, I don't know. I've seen this guy twice but he seems crazy. Like, out of his mind."  
"And I should be careful?" - you laugh at her.  
"Yes, because you're naive and blind when in love!"  
"Sorry, you iron-woman!" - she slaps you on your shoulder and you both smile.  
"Oh, you know what Alex told me?"  
"What?"  
"She slept with Natalie." - you whisper and she looks at you thoughtful.  
"I knew it!"  
"What? About her and Alex?"  
"No. About her liking girls! But you know, now that you're telling me, I think she gave hints she liked girls, and Alex."  
"Really? When?" - you're clueless.  
"Do you remember when you told us about your tattoo? And when she dragged us in that pub? That pretty gay pub?"  
"Yes, that's where I've met Alex for the first time since the tattoo!" - you nod.  
"Ah! That's what I was thinking!"  
"You think she knew Alex could be there?"  
"I think so. She never mentioned this pub and after your talk about Alex, she drags us there. Coincidence?"  
"Mmm, no."  
"Did Alex say anything about Natalie liking her?"  
"Yeah, but more like stalking her!"  
"Oh. Just imagine her finding out you're dating Alex!" - Polly shakes at the thought.  
"She is going to be so jealous. She doesn't even like me already!".

* * *

Tonight you told her you wanted to see a movie. And she agreed, saying she just wanted to be with you.

So you're at the cinema and she lets you pick the movie, you choose Night at the Museum, and she starts to mock you.  
After buying popcorns and cokes, you enters the theatre and sit. The room is almost full, lights out and the movie starts.  
You're enjoying it. It's nothing serious, it's funny. Ben Stiller is hilarious.  
Plus, her arm around your shoulder is so perfect, makes you feel so comfortable. Everything is perfect.  
You catch her hand hanging on your shoulder and squeeze it. Interlace your fingers and stay like this for so many minutes.  
You look at her sometimes and this time she is staring you, biting her lip.

"I'm bored." - she whispers in your ear. You know what she means and smiles at her.

You feel her free hand going on your knee, starting to slowly run up. She moves the armrest away and slides closer to you.  
Her hand reaches your inner thigh and she starts to kiss you. She doesn't care where you two are. Who could see you. She does what she wants.  
And you, you can't stop her. Even if you wanted to, you can't escape from that grip.  
You lose yourself in her lips, in her touch. She backs off just a little, leaving you craving for more.  
Your hands are still into each others and no one lets go. You just love how she holds you, with every inch of herself.  
Then she leans closer, laying her forehead on yours.  
She stays like that for a moment, smile a little, squezees your hand strongly and then slides her tongue in your mouth.  
And you feel so turned on already, not to mention the way her hand is brushing on your thigh.  
She leaves your mouth and starts her travel to your neck. Your free hand reaches the one she has on your thigh and tries to bring it where you want it to be.  
She sucks where the neck meets the collarbone and then bites. You're sure she is leaving more that one hickey on your neck, but you don't care.  
You moan when she presses her hand against your core and finally leaves your neck.  
You moan again as you feel the hand sliding in your jeans, on your panties.  
You can feel her gasp at the touch of your wetness. Your lips are on hers again but she backs off and slides her hand away.  
Lights on and the movie is over. She smirks and looks at you all flustered and mad.

"What?" - she asks.  
"I don't know how the movie ended and you..."  
"Me what?" - she smirks. How you wish she would stop smirking, knowing exactly what you mean.  
"You're an asshole." - you stand up and wait for her to do the same. You leave the cinema and she drives you home.

* * *

You both get off of her car and she takes your hand while walking you to your home.

"I had fun tonight." - she tells you while you're resting with your back pressed on your house's door.  
"I'm glad you did. I can almost say the same."  
"Almost?"  
"Yeah, you know. I hate your teasing."  
"That's why I had fun." - she giggles after saying it.  
"Asshole."  
"Twice in a night, you're making records here."  
"At least I'm making something." - she laughs at you because she knows what you mean. She steps closer and places her hands on your hips.  
"Don't be in a rush, Pipes. I promise you, the wait is worth it." - she tells before kissing you, in a sweet way that makes you feel dizzy.  
"Aren't you going to tell me that shitty quote?" - you tell her after the kiss.  
"Which one?" - she asks curious.  
"The wait of pleasure, is itself a pleasure." - she smiles.  
"Oh God, no."  
"Because you have to know I hate waiting. It's stupid." - she looks at you, pushes her glass on her head, in that way that drives you nuts.  
"It is. But sometimes is important. I need to know you want me, not the experiences I can give you." - she says firmly.  
"But I want all of you, Al." - you say while looking in her beautiful green eyes, with a reassuring voice.  
"Me too, and we'll get there. If you'll be a good girl." - she giggles again.  
"And I thought I could finally stop being a good girl!" - still wrapped in her grip, you kiss her cupping her face with your hands. She smiles in the kiss.  
"Good night Alex."  
"Don't have steamy dreams about me, kid." - she says with a smirk.  
"Oh but I will, honey!" - you stick your tongue out and get in the house, waving goodbye to her.

* * *

_Next chapter things get heated. Thank you for your love! Please, read and review xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter may contain some explicit content, so if you don't like them,well I've told you before you read it! _

* * *

It's been a while since your first official date. Maybe a month or more.  
You still remember the day you let that girl come into your life. The day you stopped your fling with Lauren for her, for Piper.  
You still remember the first time your lips brushed against hers. It was a complete new feeling, a tornado of emotions.  
And you can't help smiling when you think how her body reacts at your touch, how it does the opposite of what her mouth tells.  
She thinks she is tough and has an answer for everything, but she couldn't be more wrong. You can already feel how your hands and lips own her.  
She doesn't even know how much you own her. She likes to think she has some control over you and that you're just too afraid of her.  
Again, she couldn't be more wrong. You're doing everything you want. You're following your own plan and it's going to lead her to you, _inevitably_.  
You know you can do that, you just wanted to be sure she was ready to be the one to have you fully.  
She is honest, funny and smart. She is sweet and likes to play with words. And you think you like her. You don't think, you're sure.  
The bells on your store' door ring and it means she is finally here, and you couldn't wait anymore. You can't wait anymore. You want her so badly.

"Hey, stranger." - you welcome her with a tender smile.  
"Hey, asshole." - you laugh at that nickname she likes to give you.  
"What did I do now?" - you ask.  
"Nothing. You were just born like that." - she looks at you with a devil smile.  
"Come here." - you rest the broom you're holding against the wall and open your arms to hail her. She comes. What else can she do? Those warm arms are waiting for her and you start to smile because it's so beautiful to have her against you. You wrap your arms around your back, and kiss her on the cheek.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" - you ask her while staring into her eyes. You noticed her weird mood, you just felt it in your bones.  
"Exams are driving me crazy. And you too." - she tells you moving her hands around your neck and arms resting on your chest.  
"Me? How?" - you smirk. You have an idea about that.  
"You know how." - your hands are on her neck, caressing her chin; then, you brush her mouth with your index and press your lips against hers. The kiss quickly becomes heated, you nip at her lower lip and then she backs off.  
"Don't start anything you can't finish, Al." - she tells you with a daring look. You are offended.  
"Are you challenging me, kid?" - you ask her with an amused face.  
"Yes." - you're about to reply when the door opens and two men with some suitcases come in.  
"Give me a minute." - you tell freeing her from your embrace.

You great the two men and lead them in a room after the small bed. You check the content of the suitcase, give them a satisfied look and then put it in the vault behind you. You give them what they need and then you come out of the room. No more suitcases and all smiles. They say goodbye to you and to Piper and you hope she doesn't start to ask too many questions.

"Who are these men?" - she asks, and you know she would ask.  
"Suppliers." - sounds fair but you're not sure she'll buy it. Anyway, you finish to clean the store and then you're ready to leave with her.  
"Where were we?" - you wrap your arms from behind her, resting your chin on her soft shoulder.  
"In the middle of a challenge." - she tells you, placing her hands on yours.  
"Oh, I do remember now." - you kiss her neck, damn you love the taste of her skin. Then you back off, take your jacket and her hands and open the door.

"Have you had dinner?" - you ask while closing the door with the keys.  
"Yes." - she tells you.  
"Do you mind If I grab something and then we go to my place so I can eat for the first time in the week on my couch?" - you ask with a pleading look.  
"Sure, no problem."

* * *

She got some thai foods and insisted for you to pick something. So you're both eating.

Her flat is really lovely. The building itself is very lovely.  
The living room has one white leather couch, a recliner in the same color and a coffee table near it.  
The wall are painted in beige and some beautiful paints hang over them. The furnitures are contemporary, in dark woods.  
There's an endless bookshelf under the window, who shows the city lights. She also has a fireplace in this room.

When you've both finished eating, she tells you she wants to show you the house. She takes your hand and guides you around.  
Her bedroom has a king-size bed, with red sheets. It's exactly what you expected from her. Two night-stands beside the bed and a paint over the bedframe that you're sure you've seen before.  
She leads you into the bathroom and a spare room she uses to draw because "there's a beautiful light at every hour of the day", she tells you.  
Then the kitchen, which is a kitchen island with some stools near it and so much space. You like it. You like everything. She leaves your hand and you rest with your back against the counter while she opens the fridge to get some water.

"Wanna a glass of water?" - she asks.  
"Yes, please." - coming closer to you, she pours it in a glass and hands it to you. You're still drinking when you feel her trapping you against the counter.  
"About your challenge..." - she takes the glass from your hands and places it behind you and kiss on your neck.  
"Yes?" - you asks her. She keeps kissing your neck, while placing one hand on your hips.  
"I accept it." - she nips and slowly licks on what you understand is her favourite spot.

Your hands go on her back, almost on her ass. She doesn't give you time to move more, and starts to kiss your lips passionately. Both of her hands are on you face while her lips are casting a spell on you. Your hands reach her shoulder, and you grip at them as she takes you by your hips and places you on the counter, without stopping the kiss. Everytime you break for air, she just moves to you jaw or neck, or ear. She seems hungry for you. Like she has no time, and she just wants to taste every inch of you. This just turn you on even more. You wrap your legs around her waist and she brings her hands on your thighs. Suddenly, you're no longer on the counter. She is taking you somewhere. You feel a soft surface underneath you, and it may be the couch but you don't know. All of your senses are absorbed by Alex. You're too focused on touching her soft skin, on hearing her husky rumble, on feeling her body against you. You can't quite say you're looking at her; your eyes try to look at her but when she nips you in some weak spots, you can't keep them open. You feel her hands on your stomach, underneath your blouse. She leans on your ear and kiss it before saying something.

"Take off your clothes." - you shiver as soon as you understand the last word.

She backs off on her knees, leaving you space to lift and take your shirt off. She doesn't do anything, just watches you with lust. And you can see the fire in her eyes, the hunger. Once you're shirtless, you start to unzip your jeans and look at her, trying to tell you can't take them off because she is sitting on your legs. She smirks and pushes you back, laying on the couch. She does it for you. She throws your jeans behind her and then hover on you. She gives you one last kiss on your lips before starting to go down. She caresses your skin with her palms, kisses every part of you.  
From the neck to the chest it's a known travel; when she reaches your breasts, every touch seems new. She kisses both of them, before choosing one and starting to play with your nipple. You moan the moment you feel her tongue on it. She sucks on it before nipping and leaving the spot. She does the same to the other one and you moan again at the same action. She keeps going down, kissing your toned belly, sliding her hands on your sides. Once she is under the navel, you moan again. You feel a wave of heat in your core as both of her index grabs the waistband of your panties. Her face is still kissing your stomach as her hands take your panties down. You feel a new wave of heat and you feel your breath becoming faster.

"Oh God.." - you whisper, avoiding to scream, as she goes lower with kisses, almost reaching your soaked center.  
"Piper..." - she calls you, and it takes you a while to open your eyes and look in those staring green eyes.  
"Do you want me to stop?" - she leans away, placing her hands on your knees and waiting for your reply.  
"Don't you dare." - and it's all it takes to have her back on you.

She starts where she left and you feel her tongue getting closer to your entrance. The first lick has you moan, the second one has you moan stronger.  
When she stops at your clit, sucking and gently nipping at it, you feel like you're about to faint. The feels you're feeling, it's almost unbereable.  
But you don't want her to stop because she is so talented, she is making you live a brand new experience.

"Alex..." - it's all you can say before she slides two fingers in you and start to thrust in, slowly. Her mouth leaves your swollen clit with a kiss.  
"Oh God..." - you say when her fingers start to thrust in faster than before. You need something to hold, so you grip on the arms she has beside your hip.  
"I swear.." - she keeps pushing harder, and cuts your words off again. You try again.  
"I'll never-ever-challenge-you-again.." - it takes all the strenght you have left to say those words before coming.

The orgasm spreads through your body and you finally breathe properly. She slowly slides her fingers out and leans away. Once you open eyes, you meet the most exciting vision you've ever met. She is licking her fingers in bliss.  
She lays on you, and you feel her breasts against yours and you swear you could come again.

"How do I taste?" - you ask her, looking into her eyes who are filled by satisfaction and happiness.  
"Delicious." - she crashes her lips into yours and you can taste yourself. And it's the hottest thing you've ever experienced.

With your legs around her waist and your arms around her shoulders, you tell her you aren't going to let her go anywhere. You press your lips on her cheek. In that very moment, you don't think you can't imagine a world without her warm body pressed against yours.  
She has her face burried in your neck, leaving small kisses once in a while, and her arms uncomfortably around your shoulders, but neither of you move.  
Neither of you can think of a better place to stay. You want to rest in her arms forever because you swear, it's the best place you've ever been.

"Stay here tonight." - she commands you. And you're starting to love the things she orders you to do.

She said it was worth the wait and damn, it really was. You don't want to feel like a teenager who has had her first experience because that's not your case. You've had sex before, but only with guys. And none of them has been able to take you on that level of pleasure.  
But it's not just physical pleasure.  
It's more than that.  
It's the way she is holding you right now, after making you come like never before.  
It's the way she is softly kissing your neck and cuddling you, with a peaceful face.  
It's the way she led you there. With tenderness and no haste. She knew it was your first time with a woman and did everything she could to make you feel comfortable.  
Damn, 'I could fall for her', you think while searching for her lips and losing yourself again.

* * *

_Hey there, lovely people! Thank you again for your "follow - favorite - review"! _  
_Let me know how you feel about this. I thought we've (Piper, especially) waited enough and it was time for action! lol_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola, it's me again! If you feel like this Alex is a lil' different from the one we've seen on OITNB, well, you're right. But, hey, it's not my fault, I like Vause's sweet side! Anyway, I'll try to not make her too cheesy, she is still Alex Vause!  
_

* * *

Waking up has always been a problem for you. You hate to leave your warm bed.  
You could stay there for the entire morning. And this morning, it's even harder to think about leaving it.  
She is laying next to you, her front against the matress; she is completely asleep.  
Her bare back is partially covered by your red sheets and blonde hair covers entirely the pillow below her beautiful face.  
You feel a need, a primal and_ inevitable need_ to kiss her. Wherever it is, you need to feel her salty skin against your lips.  
Leaving your position, you crawl closer to her. Placing your hand on her lower back, you lean in for a kiss on her nape, on her shoulder, on her spine.  
And you already feel better; you lick your lips and it's already the best morning ever.  
She isn't asleep as you thought because you hear a small moan coming from her.  
So you lean in again for a new wave of kisses. You can't get enought of the taste of her perfect skin.  
You places yourself on your side as she turns around with a big smile, barely opening her eyes

"I didn't think you could be such a cuddler." - she says with a sleepy voice, brushing her eyes with both hands.  
"Your fault. " - you smile at her before leaning in to kiss her lips, then you need her skin again. You start to suck on her neck.  
"No hickey!" - she almost screams. You back off worried.  
"Too late, my darling." - she suddenly looks at you wide-eyes.  
"What? Where?"  
"Lord, I don't know. Everywhere?" - you start to touch every hickey you gave her during the night.

She has one big purple hickey on her neck, and you are very proud of that one.  
Then another one on her collarbone; it has a funny shape and this one makes you smile.  
Oh, her breasts, so delicious that you couldn't stop leaving one mark for both of them.  
Then, one more on her toned stomach and the last one you can see is on her left inner tight and you have to admit this one is bigger that the one on her neck.

"I can proudly see six of them. But I can search for more, or do better." - you tell her with a smirk  
"I look like a fucking map, Al!" - she wants to be mad but she can't because she probably remembers how she got them and how she enjoyed having them.  
"You know, I didn't really like staring at maps in school, but now..."  
"You're such a perv!" - she is laughing. And your smile is bigger than ever.

She pushes you down with your back on the matress, now straddling you and checking your body with her big blue eyes.

"What are you going to do, kid?" - you try to tease her. Then find her wrists and grasp them.  
"I don't really know." - she tells you, with a timid smile. You release the grip on her wrists and start to gently caress along her arms.  
"Don't worry. It's normal. It'll come naturally."  
"Can't you teach me?" - she asks you and you smile. You reach her, getting up. You wrap your arms around her lower back.  
"I can but I swear, you won't need it." - you kiss her softly before hugging her. You feel that need again. And you find yourself being sweeter than you recalled.

* * *

It's 11am and while you're twisting the key in the door, you're ready to be filled by questions. Surprisingly, no one is home so you can easily reach your room. Then you decide you could use a shower, even if you love feeling Alex's scent all over you.

You start your shower when you hear the front door slamming and then footsteps coming in your direction.

"Piper?" - it's Polly.  
"In the shower!" - you scream, relieved it's just her.  
"Hurry up, we need to talk." - she tells before going away.

* * *

It's a slow work day, even if you're having many clients as usual, you can't quite tell why time is so slow.

Maybe because it's saturday. Or maybe the clock is broken. One way or another, time is fucking slow this morning.  
You can make assumptions and tell yourself it's normal, but it isn't. You're waiting for someone. As every saturday morning.  
When lunch time comes, you close the curtains and swing in 'closed' the signal on the front door.  
After 10 minutes, the door opens and you know who it is. He enters the store with a serious face.

"Alex, I have good news."  
"Tell me more, Fahri."  
"First of all, did you get my delivery?"  
"Of course, it's secured as usual."  
"Good girl." - he sits on the couch and you do the same.  
"What would you think about a trip to Milan?" - he asks with a smirk.  
"Sounds cool! When?"  
"Next month, there's this big tattoo convention. Are you in?"  
"Of course!"  
"So, where's my stuff?"  
"Right. Follow me." - and you both go in your office, where the vault is. You pick the suitcases and he opens them.  
"Everything as it should be. Perfect." - he closes them, and looks at you.  
"So Vause, I'll tell you more about the trip in the next days."  
"Can't wait to hear from you."  
"Well done with these." - he winks at you and leaves an envelop on the desk. You escort him at the front door and he's gone.

You breathe a sigh of relief and time starts to flow less slowly. It's not like you're scared of that man or what you do for him.  
It's just that you still have to get used to be his cover. You don't know for sure but maybe there were 2 million of dollars in those suitcases.  
All dirty money that is helping you to earn some easy dollars. It's nothing too difficult. You just hide and retain money for him. Then he comes, leaves an envelop full of cash for the disturb and then goes away with his bags. It's all good. You do trust Fahri. Even if you know this money comes from illegal activities, you aren't involved in the crazy part of it. You just keep his money when he feels watched.  
He is like the closest thing to a father/big brother to you. He helped you to open this store, he helped you in time of suckyness.  
So, sometimes you keep his stuff in your store, where no one would ever come to check. You hope.  
It's easy and maybe it's stupid and risky, but this is easy money and you kinda own something to him. If it weren't from him, you would still work as a waitress who liked to draw in free times. Plus, when there are cool conventions around the world, in places he goes for its business, you're glad to follow when asked.

* * *

Polly is waiting you in the living room with a cup of tea and you're glad she made some of it, you really need something warm.

You search for some shirt to wear and then go for a sweater and some leggings; then, reach Polly on the couch.  
Before speaking, you take a sip of the tea and feel already better.

"So...I think you've noticed I didn't come home last night." - Polly tells you.  
"I didn't either, Pol." - you start to laugh, and she is surprised.  
"But please, go first!" - you ask her before drinking some more tea.  
"Ah! Look at us, all grow up!" - she laughs too and places the cup of tea in her hands on the small table.  
"I went out with that guy, the one I've told you about...the crazy one, remember?"  
"Yes."  
"Let's say he's not crazy, just weirdly funny." - she says with a pleased face.  
"And he's a gentleman." - she adds.  
"C'mon, tell me what happened!"  
"We went to his place, we drank something together, we talked a lot...then we kissed."  
"And?"  
"Nothing else. We slept together, but nothing more than that!" - she firmly points out.  
"So you like him?"  
"Yeah, he is enjoyable, good-looking and less weird that I thought!" - she says certain.  
"That's good, right?" - you ask, with an happy smile.  
"Yes. We'll see!" - she lets you finish your tea before coming up with a trail of questions you're expecting.  
"So, where were you last night?" - here she is.  
"I was with her.." - you say with a whisper. You're shy when you have to talk about your things, about her.  
"So, you slept with her?" - she whispers too, she knows you don't like to let anyone know about your sex life.  
"More than that..." - and a crazy happy smile appears on your face.  
"Ah! How was it?!"  
"I think I've just discovered what sex means...I came 7 times!" - you tell her giggling.  
"Well that's just excessive."  
"No kidding, Pol! That woman...the things she does...I could come again just thinking about it."  
"Please, don't." - Polly tells you with a repulsed smile. And you laugh.  
"What about Natalie? Where is she?" - you ask her.  
"Oh, I don't know. I think she had an exam this morning." - _Exam? Fuck, you have exams too._  
"Shit, right. I think I have an exam too in these days!?" - you tell her.  
"Isn't it in 3 days?"  
"Fuck, yes. Yes. I'm so screwed!"  
"Oh, yes you are!" - she tells you naughtily, pointing at your neck, where the biggest hickey ever is.

* * *

_I've tried to explain Alex's role in the bags thing, as I told yall, she isn't directly involved in drugs smuggling. Yeah, still illegal but not at that point!  
Hope to see your reviews/concern/advice...I really like to read them! :)_

xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

You haven't seen her since that night/morning you spent in bed together. And even if just 2 days have passed, you miss her like crazy.  
She texted and called you a lot, being super sweet and full of apologies because she couldn't see you, she had to "bury herself in books" for an important exam. Then you check your phone and you see the time, it's already 8pm. So you call her.

"Hey." - hearing her lovely voice already makes you smile.  
"Hey, you. How is your desperate-study going?" - you ask her.  
"Desperate is the right word. But I've made some progress."  
"You did? How is your percentage-of-passing-my-exam going?"  
"30%! Aren't you proud? I was at 25% yesterday!"  
"Ah! You're a pro, kid. How many days left?"  
"Just one. Well, looking at the time, let's say just some hours if I don't oversleep."  
"Sounds like a good plan." - you would like to ask her out but you see she is pretty desperate and you don't want to cause her any trouble.  
"Wanna come over? I can't leave my room but I could use a distraction." - and you can feel a smile spreading on your face.  
"Mmm, a distraction? What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, you tell me. What would you do to free my mind and body from all this stress I'm feeling?"  
"Maybe a massage. With candles and some Sade's music." - you smirk.  
"This sounds good and could end even better."  
"If you think this could help you, then I should definetely come over. Just to be useful, you know. I'm _that_ selfless."  
"Oh yeah, totally selfless. When can you be here?"  
"Half an hour?"  
"Sooner?"  
"So impatient, I see. I'll do my best."  
"Ok, thank you."  
"See you in a while, kid."

You close the store, than grab something to eat and two milkshakes, one for you and one for her. You _know_ she loves strawberry milkshake.

* * *

A knock on the door, and you run to open it. You know it's her. You hope it's her. And here she is. Just looking at her perfect face fills your heart of joy.  
She smiles at you, and then hands out a milkshake. A strawberry milkshake, your favorite.  
"I come with gifts." - and you beam at her, before wrapping your arms around her shoulder and filling her face of kisses. She laughs while wrapped in you.  
"Someone missed me." - she says, and you nod before placing a small kiss on her lips. You did miss her. And it's been just 2 days.  
"Come in, asshole." - you tell her after placing one last kiss on her nose.

You take her free hand and lead her inside, reaching your room in a second. You close the door behind you and tell her to sit where she wants.  
So she does, places her jacket on the bed and the food on the desk, and then sits on the chair near it.  
She looks around briefly and then lays her gaze on you.  
You take the milkshake and sit on her lap. You notice the straw is violet and you smile because it's your favorite color and she _knows_ it. And you love how she remembers all the tiny details from what you tell her. While taking a sip, you feel her warm hand massaging your low back.  
"Mmm...this is good." - you whisper.  
"What?" - she asks.  
"The milkshake, what else?" - you wink at her before she slips her hand under your shirt, coming directly in contact with your bare skin and kissing your neck.  
"How are you?" - she asks, without moving her hand away from your back.  
"Tired but happy now." - you tell her, with a true smile.  
"I'm glad you could come." - you speak before she can tell anything.  
"Me too." - she tells you. And kiss you again, but this time on your cheek.  
"You know...it's weird, but I did miss you." - you tell, hoping it won't scare her.  
"It's not weird, I kinda missed you too."  
"Kinda?" - she never fully tells you how she feels. Like she is afraid to expose herself too much. But you know, from the way she is touching you now, that she missed you too. _Not kinda_.  
"Yeah." - she kisses you on the corner of your lips. So you reach her face and kiss her properly. You both back off in sync and smile.  
"So, what is this exam about?" - she asks.  
"European Literature, so many things. I don't know if I'll remember everything."  
"You will, you seem smart."  
"I just "seem" smart?" - you ask her with a giggle.  
"Ok, for being a blonde, you're pretty smart. Better?" - she laughs.  
"What's against blondes? This cliché so is silly! It's like I say tattoers are drug dealers or addicted!" - you pinch on her forearm with a smile. She laughs and slaps your hand.  
"Ouch!" - she mumbles.  
"But I'm addicted..." - she adds. You are confused for a moment, before she kisses your neck again and you understand.

* * *

You don't know how it happened, but you've really became addicted to this girl. And you know when it has all started.  
It was the third time you've met. You went to a lovely café and you were sat beside her, elbow against elbow.  
Chatting, smiling to each other, laughing of everything.  
While she was eating a slice of apple pie, you noticed she had some of it on her cheek. In the moment you saw it, you smiled.  
She didn't know what was happening but the moment you cleaned her face with your thumb, you got addicted to her.  
It's silly and unbelievable, but the way she looked at you in that moment, the light that came from her eyes, the sweet grin she gave you...well, that's when you became addicted to Piper. You couldn't stop touching her. That night you almost broke the promise you made to yourself.  
You just wanted to rip off her clothes. You still don't know how, but you cooled off and stopped.  
But now that she is on your lap, kissing you with need and love, and you have no reason to hold yourself.  
So your hand, that's under her shirt, starts to go higher and let her understand what's going to happen.  
She smiles in the kiss, lifts her arms and let you take her shirt away. Now in contact with her skin, you place a light kiss on her shoulder, then go up her collarbone and she tilts her head to give you space so you can properly taste her.  
You don't know if she is more lost than you but you're getting lost in the same direction.  
Rising your head and locking your eyes with hers, you wonder. But she cuts your thoughts with the most random question ever:

"Al, who's Sade?"

* * *

This fucking ray of sunshine is just in your face. Luckly you can't get mad at it because you feel a pair of familiar arms wrapped around your waist.  
You also feel a light breathe against your nape and lips pressed on it. The fact that she, Alex Vause, the one who never asks and never cuddles, can't stay away from you and can't help but hugs you every time she can, it makes you smile. All the things they told you about her, about how bitchy she was and how cold hearted she got...you don't think they've ever met her. This _koala woman_ can't be the same girl they talk about.  
Suddenly her lips leave your nape but she doesn't move further.

"Good morning.." - she says placing her cheek on your and staying there. You can't help but smiling.  
"Good morning to you, koala."  
"Shut up!" - she mumbles before nipping at your ear lobe and freeing you from her warm embrace. You roll onto the other side to meet her and she is laying with an arm pressed on her forehead and another on her stomach. She is thinking about something, you know it. You watch her, waiting for her to speak. She rolls on her side and stares straight in your eyes. She is very serious and you don't know what to expect.  
"What's wrong? You know I am messing with you. I love it when you go totally-koala on me. It's sweet and warm and cozy" - you can really talk for ages when you're unsure.  
"I...heart you." - her eyes are bright, and she is smiling.  
"You heart me? What is that? Is that like I love you for pussies?" - you can't believe what you've heard coming from Alex.  
"Say "pussy" again" - she is laughing. And you just need to see that light in her eyes.  
"I heart you, too ." - before she could think you have doubts, you just tell her. Because that's what you feel. You knew you could grow fond of her, day after day, kiss after kiss, moan after moan. And now you know she feels the same way. And she is adorable, she is smiling at you before closing the gap between your faces and kissing you.

"What time is your exam?" - she asks, while her hand is still on your cheek.  
"11. We have time for breakfast...if you want?"  
"Sure." - so you lead her into the bathroom (and spot your roomates already having breakfast) and you both make yourself fit to be seen in pubblic.

* * *

After reaching her kitchen, she tells you to sit where her friends are and they're trying hard not to have a surprised face, especially Natalie.  
Since you already know her, you introduce yourself to the other brunette, whom name should be Polly or Holly, or something close to this.  
Piper sits near your and offers you some coffee and what seems to be jam tart. More than anyone, you feel Natalie's gaze on you. Like she can't believe what she's seeing.

"So...are you ready for your exam?" - she asks to Piper.  
"Geez, I don't know. I feel like I know nothing." - she replies and they keep talking about school and stuff.  
Everything seems normal but you bet they're gonna ask Piper more when you'll leave.  
"Hey Alex, I love Piper's tattoo. You did a great work!" - Natalie turns her head to you and it surprises you. You didn't really talk since you slept together.  
"Oh, thanks. She was very sure about what she wanted." - you tell with a smirk and Piper smiles.  
She then stands and goes near the sink, to wash both of your cups.  
Polly leaves the room, you think you've heard she has stuff to do or something.  
After finishing the pie, you check your watch and it's around 9.40am, so you think it's time to go, you remember you have a work and a store to open. You reach Piper near the sink, focused on washing the dishes.  
"I have to go. Let me know how your exam goes." - you tell her, before placing your hand on her low back and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Sure. Do you want me to walk you to the door?"  
"Don't worry, I know the way." - you wink at her, before leaning for another kiss which leads to a nip on her cheek and a giggle from her mouth.  
"Have a nice day Al." - she tells you with an adorable smile.  
"Bye, Natalie." - you tell while leaving the room.  
"Bye, Alex." - you can hear her response being surprised.

* * *

"Piper, how did you do?" - Natalie asks you.  
"What?" - you ask confused.  
"Having Vause like that. What's your trick?"  
"Trick? I don't really know, maybe I'm a natural charmer?" - you laugh.  
"Shut up!" - she laughs.  
"You must have some hidden gifts. I've never seen that girl like this!"  
"I guess so then." - you keep laughing but this information also flatters you.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm back. If you find mistakes or things written in a weird way, I just want you to remember English is not my 1st language, so be nice to me, it's the first time I'm doing this. And your response is what makes me go further! So thank you for your love. Hope you'll enjoy this!  
ps. Last night a new idea came to my mind but don't worry, I'll finish this (don't know when or how) and then I'll try something new!  
Much love, xoxo!_


	10. Chapter 10

While leaving the campus, walking next to Polly, Piper could already picture herself getting totally wasted tonight and then go home with Alex.  
That was a promising thought; spening time with her friends but also with Alex. It would be the first time she takes her girlfriend out with her friends. She doesn't know how people will react but Polly is fine with it; Natalie shows nothing but happiness for her even if she is sure the brunette is quiet jealous. I mean, she'd be too if Alex was Natalie's girlfriend. About that, she sends a text to the her raven-haired girlfriend, telling her about the exam's result and smirks at the reply, which is something like "good girl, you'll get properly rewarded!". Polly finishes texting all their friends to arrange something for the night.

"Ok, Pipes. We're celebrating tonight!"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Natalie knows the perfect spot, you can invite your tall friend."  
"Ah. You mean my hot, tall and gorgeous friend." - Piper smirks proudly.  
"Whatever. I've also invited Pete and he'll bring some friends."  
"Cool, we'll finally meet your crazy misterious boy!"  
"Keep your eyes on your hot tall whatever girlfriend!"  
"Oh, I will!" - she laughs, as she could ever take her eyes off of her beautiful brunette.

* * *

Almost everyone is there. The crew has already started to order a while ago, but Alex still isn't there. Not that Piper is worried but she just can't wait to see her. Funny thing, neither Pete and his friend have arrived yet. So, for now it's just Piper, Pol, Natalie and some of their classmates. Unlikely the blonde, Polly is pretty mad at Pete for being late and Piper can tell it from the way her friend pounds her fingers on the table. She is not the only one waiting for someone but still, she acts like a fool. Doesn't she know men? They can't be perfect. No one can.

While waiting for the rest of the guests, they manage to drink something and Natalie brings the attention to Piper, unusually since she likes to be the core of fun.  
"Girls, guess who is seeing Piper?" - Natalie blurts.  
They all try to guess, all except Polly because she knows. Piper is quite annoyed by this game when Natalie spills the bean and they all can't believe about it.  
"Oh, c'mon, what's so weird?!" - why everyone is surprised to know about who Piper is dating? It's not just the fact that she's a girl, but because she is Alex Vause.  
"It's just that you're not her type. And, she never goes out with her girls!" - one of them says.  
"Why not? Who's her type? Natalie?" - Piper smiles after saying that, it's kinda mean but whatever, you can blame the alcohol starting to hit her. Polly giggles and whispers to her blonde friend, _'neither Alex is exactly your type!'_.  
"Very funny, Piper!" - Natalie says quite annoyed with a tiny smile. Everyone keeps informing Piper about how unreachable and sassy Alex is and Piper can't believe what she hears. It's like they are talking about someone different. At one point she asks if they are talking about the same Alex Vause. Positive. But whatever, she tells them they're wrong and she'll show it tonight.

Then finally, after what seems a lifetime, she is there. Piper feels a familiar hand on her throat and a whisper in her ear.  
"Sorry babe, I'm late." - an husky voice tells her before the owner places a kiss on the blonde's cheek and sits next to her, where a seat has been reserved for her. She waves and greets everyone before getting herself a beer. Natalie nods at something her friend whispers her. It's probably something to tell "I told you it was true, she is dating Vause!". However, Piper's attention is stolen by Polly who is sat next to her and suddenly stands and tells Pete can't find the bar so she'll go out to get him. After her friend disappears, her gaze goes to Alex, who's very hot tonight, with her black killer heels, tight light jeans, white blouse and her never missing black leather jacket. Her hair are beautiful like always, it's like the wind or the fog never affects them, both too afraid to ruin that perfection. Her lustful eyes, adorned like everyday by black eyeliner are as usual to die for. So misterious and deep.

Thanks to the alcohol the blonde girl is less shy than usual so she leans in closer to Alex, helping herself by placing an hand on the brunette's tight and carelessly from what her friends may say or think, she gets close to her ear to whisper something.  
"You're really hot tonight, Al." - and she can swear this is the horniest voice she's ever had and the brunette must feel the same way because suddenly her eyes lights up and with a smirk she replies, leaning closer to the blonde's ear, and after gently nipping it, she speaks.  
"I would love to rip off your clothes too." - still close to her tipsy girlfriend's face she leaves a new kiss on her cheek and a wave of heat reaches the blonde's face. It's inexplicable the effect that this brunette has on her. Just a touch, a whisper, a tender kiss on the cheek and she already feels like burning everywhere.

* * *

6 shots of tequila later, the table is pretty joyful and Alex can see her blonde girlfriend already being tipsy. She can't stop laughing at anything people say and her hands are always on the raven-haired girl next to her. On her thigh, in her hand. It's like she needs to know Alex's still there, she won't let her go anywhere. And there's nowhere else Alex would go right now. After Polly came in, she introduced her friend Pete, who brought some friends too, Larry and Paul. Alex is quite inebriated too by the 3 beers she had tonight. So she's less sassy that usual, even if the people at this table are barely funny. Maybe Pete, but she isn't sure. What she's sure of is that Larry, who's now sat next to Piper, is hitting on her, talking non-stop to her about some Broadway's show he wanted to go but couldn't because no one was available as company. Maybe he didn't get she's with Alex. The brunette starts to stare at him, thinking he must be one of those daddy's boy, close-minded, who speaks and knows nothing about real life. She is usually right about people, she doesn't think she would fail about this one. Piper is probably too high to notice it and Alex doesn't feel like blaming her for the attention she is getting but this fucking boy is totally hitting on her and she feels something she has never felt. _Jealousy_. She'll never admit it to anyone, but she is jealous and it bothers her a lot. Alex decides to go to the bathroom, and when she comes back, something she doesn't like appear in front of her green eyes. That fucking Barry has his arm on Piper's backrest and he is too close to her girl. Alex is not a violent person, but she swears she'd kick his ass so hard that he could never sit again. But like she said to herself, she is not violent. She likes to act differently. She likes to tease, and Piper knows it very well. Alex has her own way of shutting people off and this Larry shit is going to find out how Alex Vause makes things clear. So she sits back at her place, next to Piper. Then order a new beer and feel the blonde's gaze on her; Larry starts to speak one more time, to have the blonde attention again. For a moment, like the world has just stopped, Alex lays her eyes on Piper, and she's so perfect, even if she has this weird look on her face right now. What the fuck is that guy talking about, Alex thinks.

However, Piper feels the brunette's gaze on her, so she turns to face her girlfriend and like she already knows what's going to happen, she smirks. Alex leans closer and kisses her. On her lips. One hand on her thigh, the other on the table. The kiss shows passion and need. Their lips fight joyfully, Alex's tongue asks the permission to taste her and the kiss doesn't stop. It may be too much but Alex's sure as hell Larry will finally get it. Piper is hers and she will be the only one kissing the blonde tonight. After the heated kiss breaks, Piper opens her eyes slowly and all flustered looks at her predator.  
"What was that for?" - she whispers with a dreamy smile.  
"I was bored." - Alex tells her with a smirk.  
"I love it when you're bored." - Piper leans in for another kiss and grasps the brunette's jacket collar.

Someone whistles before they break the kiss. It's probably Pete, such a funny guy, the girls think.  
After giving a satisfied look to Piper, Alex lay her eyes on Larry, who's in total shock. And she looks at him, as to say '**hey loser, she's mine**'.

"I need to go to the restroom...you know to 'pshhh'" - Piper tells Alex who laughs at the childish way of expressing her need to pee.

Once Piper is gone, Natalie takes her place and sits next to Alex who is wondering what on Earth this girl wants now.  
"So, Vause...that's a record for you."  
"I'm sorry?" - the brunette is pretty annoyed by her presence, so she pretends to not understand what Natalie means.  
"You know...3 months with the same girl is a record for you."  
"So, you want to give me a medal?"  
"Chill out, girl! Just wondering how she did it. Is she good in bed? I didn't even know she was gay!" - Natalie smiles.  
"None of it is your business." - Alex hisses.  
"C'mon, you can tell me. I'm just curious! Plus, you and me, we've been intimate." - she tells Alex with a mischievous look.  
"I've been intimate with so many girls, doesn't mean I share my stuff with them."  
"You're such a bitch! I can't see why Piper is with you."  
"I could ask her the same about you." - Alex says with a smirk before standing up and leaving the table to reach her girlfriend.

Leaning on the sink, facing the stall where Piper should be, Alex waits for her and wonders. Natalie's question were annoying. Not just because of who was asking, but due to the fact that Alex doesn't really know how to answer. She knows it's a record for her. She feels herself different. She feels the need of having Piper, not just to rudely fuck her as for all the other girls. It is a new need. _A sweet necessity_. To just have the blonde by her side, in her arms, in her bed. Yes, sex is really fabolous because Piper is so fulfilling. She is _beautiful_, her skin is so soft and she always smeels like coconut and seaside. This relationship,_ yes she said it_, isn't about sex. And Natalie's questions made Alex realizes how much she cares and needs this tipsy blonde who is now next to her washing her hands in that funny weird way. And she can see a smile spreading on the blonde's face.

"What's so funny?" - Alex asks her.  
"Did you see the look on Larry's face when you kissed me?" - she makes a weird noise but Alex is sure she is having fun at seeing that moment in her head.  
"Nope. I was busy." - the brunette smirks, her arms crossed on her chest, her head slightly turned to look at the younger girl. Piper stops giggling and a smirk reaches her face.  
"Oh, so we have to do it again."  
"As you wish. But you know, I don't really care about Barry's face..." - and Alex can see her blushing because even if she is inebriated, she gets what the brunette means. Piper smiles and finally goes closer to the brunette, practically leaning against her. The blonde takes the brunette's hands away from her chest and places them on her own hips. Alex hums in approval and the blonde can do nothing but bite her own lower lip.  
"What do you care about?" - she asks while playing with black locks of her hair.  
"Gardening and hand-knitting." - Alex laughs at herself, while squeezing the blonde hips and then sliding her hands on the girl's ass.  
"Really? You're full of surprise." - Piper gives her a caress on the cheek before stepping away.  
"You should totally come home with me so I can show you how surpring I am." - Alex tells to Piper, dragging the blonde's frame back against her body. "I really have to." - says Piper nodding with a smile. 

* * *

_Hoy! It's me. Seriously.  
This was fun to write, even if I admit I had to write it twice because I thought the first version was boring. Maybe it's still boring, but I like it better.  
Anyway, you really thought that Natalie was fine about Alex? Don't be naive. lol  
Hope to read all your thoughts and concerns: really, don't be shy - talk to me, I need your words. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of last night vanilla's candles wakes Piper. Wrapped in nothing but red sheets, she opens her eyes and searches for Alex. But the bed is empty. She looks around and it's morning, indeed. There's a clock who says it's 10am. Thank God is Sunday. This is the first time, since she and Alex started dating, that Piper finds herself alone in the brunette's bed. It's weird, because she's used to have Alex's arms trapping her. Nips as 'good morning', kisses as 'don't leave'. Anyway, if she is not home right now, sure she is coming back soon. It's her home, she can't just leave Piper there and never coming back. So Piper sits on the bed and starts to look around for her clothes, when she finds a note on Alex's pillow and a tray with breakfast.

"Don't leave before I am back. - A."

Relieved by the message Alex left for her, Piper sits comfortably on the bed after wearing a t-shirt the brunette usually lends her when she sleeps there, and then starts to have breakfast. Since Alex is always by her side when she wakes up in the brunette's room, she has never had the chance to look around. And now that she does, she feels herself even more intrigued by Alex. There's just one picture in the room, Alex with a woman, a very beautiful woman that must be her mother. Then some paints and Piper can't stop smiling when she finds a familiar draw glued to the mirror. Yes, it's the draw of her tattoo, the one she and Alex did on the very first time they met. She keeps smiling, close to get a facial palsy, grabs the tray and goes to the kitchen. She is starting to become familiar with Alex's loft. So, the blonde, knowing where to place and find what she needs, she starts to wash the content of the tray and after a while, Alex is back home. After wandering in the living room, and then in her bedroom, hoping to find the blonde, Alex goes in the kitchen where she f nds her girlfriend wearing nothing but the large tshirt she gave her for when she sleeps there.  
"Here you are." - she tells while entering the kitchen. Piper turns to smile at the brunette who is finally near her.  
"How was breakfast?" - Alex asks leaning on the kitchen's island, behind Piper who is still washing the dishes.  
"Very good, but something was missing..." - Piper turns to show Alex a sad face. So the brunette steps closer and hugs her from behind, leaving a kiss on the cheek.  
"Sorry, I had a meeting with a friend, for my trip." - she says with her husky voice before wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.  
"What trip?" - Piper suddenly turns her face to meet Alex's.  
"Milan. Don't you remember?"  
"I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like this."  
"Oh. I haven't told you about that, didn't I?" - Alex releases Piper from the embrace.  
"Nope." - Piper is done with the kitchen and turns completely into Alex direction.  
"Oh shit, totally forgot."  
"You know, that's the kind of thing you tell your girlfriend." - Piper points out with a small smile.  
"I told you I was no good at these stuff." - Alex attempts to smile, while taking her glasses on her head.  
"When will you come back?"  
"A week or so."  
"What am I going to do for a week without you?"  
"C'mon kid, don't be dramatic." - the brunette tells her laughing.  
"I'm being dramatic?! You forgot to tell me you're leaving!" - Piper tells quiet bothered but trying to act mature.  
"It's just a week, it's not like I'm never coming back."  
"Still, it's a week without you."  
"I promise, I'll be back before you notice it."  
"I doubt that."  
"What can I do to make it better?"  
"Let me think...you could be my slave until tomorrow." - Piper smirks and Alex arches her brown.  
"A sexual slave? Because that's perfect. More like a reward to me."  
"Don't be so confident." - tells Piper smirking, before leaning closer and biting Alex on her cheek.  
"By the way, what are you going to do in Milan?"  
"There's this big annual tattoo convention, I never miss it."  
"Ok. Now, about you being my slave, I could really use a bath."  
"So you want me to run you a nice warm bath?"  
"And you better be in that tub too." - says Piper leaving Alex speechless in the kitchen.

After pulling herself together, Alex goes to the bathroom, starts the water and before she knows, the bath tube is full and smells fantastic. She starts playing some music on a random playlist. Then calls Piper to tell her everything is ready. She takes off her clothes, places her glasses on the cabinet and jumps in the hot tube. The water is hot but not too much. It's perfect to be honest, it's like being in the sea at 12am. When Piper comes into the bathroom, she still has her large t-shirt on.  
The blonde stares at Alex who is laying in the tube, with her head backwards, arms dangling on the tube's edges, in a total relax mood. Piper loses herself in the sight of her beatiful raiven-haired girlfriend chilling in the bathtube without noticing how the brunette is staring back at her. She signals her to come in with her index. That smirk always has an effect on her. So, Piper frees herself from the useless piece of cotton and aims in Alex's direction. Once she steps in the tube, Alex directs her body to sit with her back against's the brunette's front.

"So, my Cleopatra, what would you want to me to do?" - says Alex with her hands on the blonde shoulders, massaging them.  
"Just spoil me, my maid." - and Piper start to giggle.

She doesn't think she's ever been so intimate with someone. And more than that, she's never felt more comfortable with anyone in her entire life. Alex's hands on her skin are making her sense singing a song. It's like all of her muscles are dancing together, making her going insane. The warmth, the confidence, the care she can feel from just a touch are just the best feelings in the world. It's like being trapped in this colorful bubble where everything smells good, tastes better and looks perfect. Alex's hands keep massaging her shoulders for a while, and she feels so relaxed. She hums in aproval. Sometimes louder than others, just because Alex knows her weak spots. Once she is done with her shoulders, the brunette slips her hands on the blonde's arms, drawing soft, delicate patterns with her thumbs. She leans in, closes the small gap between their body and while her hands go lower on the blonde's stomach, the brunette's lips finally reach the inviting skin of the completely exposed neck. At first Alex's kiss are almost imperceptible, like a blow. Then it gets real. The kisses are needy, alternate with tiny stings.  
While in the process of tenderly kissing, Alex stops and smiles when a songs start to play. She looks Piper's in the eyes and whispers the lyrics against her lips, her breathe tiggling Piper's lips.

_I don't have to leave anymore _  
_What I have is right here_

Piper smiles, eyes bright and full of adoration. Interlacing her fingers with the brunette's laying on her hip, she focuses on the brunette's lips when Alex keeps on whispering the song's lyrics.

_Here I saw  
Something __I couldn't over look _  
_I am yours now_

This times Alex smiles, knowing she is gone for the blonde. Kisses her on the cheek but that's not enough. So she gains some courage and whispers the last lines before losing herself completely.

_I've been found out _  
_So now I'll never explore_

The songs has other words but Alex can't finish it because her mouth is claimed by Piper's lips. For Alex, these words are a big admission. She feels herself latched on Piper. She feels like she belongs to her, only her. She can't see herself beside anyone else in the world. So she tightens her grip around the blonde's frame and keep kissing her. For Piper, well, for her this is all she could ask for. Some months ago, she felt herself without a clue, alone and uneasy. Now she is wrapped in the arms's of the most beautiful creature she could have ever meet. Her lips don't want to leave Alex's, but the brunette seems to need air. So she turns her body slightly and it's her turn to find the older girl's neck, ready to be hers. Locked in passion, Piper moans after multiple tasting of Alex's skin.

"Al..." - she whispers, close to her ear.  
"Mmm.." - it's all the brunette can say, sinking in the bath tube with Piper laying in her.  
"I wanna taste what you taste like." - that's what takes to have Alex's eyes opened, showing pure lust and desire. 

* * *

_This is a little cheesy, hope hot too. So, next chapter, or the one after that, Alex is leaving. Than I'll have to mess things up. *draaaama*_  
_So take this chapter and enjoy it because I don't know when I'm going to write things like these again._  
_Oh, do you think I should try to write the whole "I wanna taste what you taste like" act? I'm not sure I'd be good at that._  
_ps. the song Alex whispers to Piper is 'The Islands' by The XX._


	12. Chapter 12

So, Alex left 5 days ago. Piper walked her at the airport and it was a bittersweet _au revoir_.  
She knows it's childhish to miss her like crazy after just 5 days, but she can't help it. She is so used to have Alex filling her days. If they couldn't see each other, they would talk at the phone for hours. Now, she can't even call her because she is abroad. A fucking ocean between them.  
But Piper also knows that days will pass faster if she keeps herself busy or in company, so she is hanging out with Natalie tonight.  
Well, Natalie wouldn't be her first choice, but since everyone seems so busy and Natalie is the only person with free time, she has to take what she can. They're going to the cinema, watching an old movie. Good thing about movies is you don't have to talk. It's a pretty lonely activity. When they get there, she smiles. The movie is Vanilla Sky. Even if Tom Cruise is not her favorite actor, the movie seems interesting. But what catches her attention is the word _Vanilla_. And that, itself brings sweet memories of her nights with Alex, especially the last one, surrounded by vanilla's candles.

* * *

"I...don't. I'm not.. - an extremely embarassed Piper says to her girlfriend, after kissing her whole body and reaching her pale belly.  
"What's wrong?" - Alex asks with a serious voice, seeing the trembled look on her girlfriend's face.  
"What if I do something wrong? Or hurt you? I don't...I can't.." - the blonde backs off and sits on the bed facing Alex.

The older woman stares at her and doesn't know what to do. Yes, she had flings with girls at their first time with a woman, but she never had problems at stopping the act or convince them to go further. But as she knows, Piper is different. She doesn't want to force her or worse, she doesn't want her to think she wasn't doing good. In fact, if Piper didn't stop, she wouldn't have known her girlfriend was unncomfortable. But seeing her biting her bottom lip, looking at her like a lost embarased puppy, makes Alex smiles.

"Hey." - says Alex slipping closer to Piper, cupping the blonde's face. The younger girl lays down her gaze, like she doesn't want Alex to read what she is feeling.  
"Look at me." - Alex says with a low tone in her voice. She brushes Piper's cheek with a thumb and the blonde finally looks at her. Worried. Stuck.  
"Don't worry." - the brunette doesn't move her hands away from the blushing face.  
"But I thought I was ready..." - Alex smiles at her again, not in her usual teasing way, but in a fondly way.  
"Stop. It's ok. We have no rush. You have to be sure."  
"But I thought I was." - Piper lowers her gaze, finding hard to stare at the green eyes in front of her.  
"You're not. No big deal." - Alex uses her hand to guide Piper's face to look at her.  
"Aren't you mad?" - Piper asks timidly.  
"What?" - a laugh escapes from Alex's mouth. - "It's all good. You'll try again when you're ready."  
"So you're good with me being a total waste of your time?"  
"Shut up. You're anything but a waste of my time." - Alex takes her hands and look at her subtly.  
"I am?" - says Piper with a relieved face, but still doubtful and worried.  
"Yes. Now could you please stop worrying and be my little spoon?" - Alex says with a wide smile that could light up a dark room.  
"I guess that's something I can do." - says Piper with a tiny smile.

And so, she lays back in bed with Alex hugging her from behind, moving blonde strays away from her face and kissing softly on her cheek.  
"I'll take care of you, kid." - and Piper feels better, overwhelmed by Alex's warmth and love.

* * *

After the movie, they join Polly and the others at this new club. Helped by some liquid courage in the form of tequila, Piper agrees to hit the dancefloor with Natalie. The beat is loud and catchy, the music is something she's sure she has heard on the radio. After a while, Natalie is nowhere to be seen but Piper doesn't worry. Suddenly, while enjoying the sax in this song, swaying her hips, she feels an hand on her shoulder and so she turns to see who's the invader. The lights off and the inebriated state she's in doesn't help her, so the invader says something leaning closer.

"It's Larry!" - who's Larry? Piper asks to herself.  
"Pete's friend?" - Oh, that odd guy! Yes, the one that flirted to her till the point to make Alex jealous. _God bless him_.  
"Oh, right!" - that's all she says.  
"Where's your tall girlfriend?" - he asks hoping to hear something like '_No more girlfriend_'.  
"She is in fucking Italy. An ocean away from me!" - she shouts hiding the sadness of the statment.  
"Oh, lucky me!" - he says and cheers like his favorite team scored. Piper finds that odd and laughts at him. He must thinks he's funny.  
"Can I grab you a drink?"  
"Fine, let's go. I have to find Natalie."

When she finds her, they all decide to get a table or a place to sit. Once they find it, they order new drinks.  
After that, the people at the table start to talk about things no one will ever remember the next morning. Larry sits far from Piper but he can't takes his eyes off of her. She notices it and kind of enjoys the moment. Since Alex left, she misses being the focus of someone's gaze and even if Larry isn't even close to being entangling as Alex is, she doesn't mind having those attentions. She has no intentions on doing anything with Larry. No way she could cheat on Alex. But she wants to have some fun tonight and she promises to herself, she will be nothing but a gracious girl having fun_ but_ with a stunning, smart girlfriend waiting for her. Currently at the other side of the ocean. The guy sat next to her decides to call it a night and leaves the club so Larry doesn't waste time and takes his place. After listening to him for some minutes, she feels so sleepy. I mean, the guy rambles a lot. She has never heard someone talk so much in such a short time. He is desperate to make an impression.  
"Larry." - she interrupts him.  
"Yes?"  
"My head hurts, could you please keep your voice down?" - and after that she smiles in a pleading way.  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I will!" - and after that he shuts off for a while.

After one more drink, Piper feels it's time to stop and go back home. She asks Natalie if she is coming and the brunette tells her she's staying.  
Polly already left and the blonde decides she will go home by herself.  
"We can share a cab!" - Larry says, and Piper looks at him. It's not a bad idea, she doesn't like being alone on her way home.  
"Sounds like a good idea." - so they leave the club together and hail a cab.

He holds the door for her and so she moves in, followed by the dark-haired guy.

He seems very excited to be alone with Piper and the proof is given when he takes her hand and holds it. Piper uncomfortably withdraws her hand from his grip. She is in the _'I miss Alex and I'm pissed off about it'_ phase, the alcohol must be fading away. She doesn't want anyone to flirt with her. She just wishes she'd find Alex in her bed, waiting for her. But she won't. So she is pissed off.

"Larry, I'm sorry but it's never going to happen." - she bluntly tells him.  
"Why? I'm a good guy." - he smiles warmly.  
"I know but I have a girlfriend." - she replies with a bored smile.  
"But you could have me." - he tries to be enchanting, he really tries.  
"Thank you for your offer, but as I told you, I have her."  
"You'll regret it when I get famous." - he says giggling.  
"Famous? How?"  
"I'm a writer."  
"Yeah? What do you write? The most hilarious pick-up lines?" - she laughs.  
"No, I write real stuff. You'll see!" - he says almost offended but with a smile to hide it.

The taxi stops at Piper's address and she steps out of it, paying the driver and saying goodbye to Larry.  
"Wait.." - she hears Larry calling her. She stops and looks at him.  
"Are you sure you don't want to invite me over?" - he cockly asks.  
"I told you Larry, it's never going to happen." - she leaves him behind her, laughing at the poor attemp of the guy.

Once she settles herself in the bed, she checks her iPhone, only to find a message from a weird long number.

"Back in five days. See ya at the airport.  
I miss you, kid. Hope you're not having too much fun without me.  
**Alex.**"

She fells asleep with a smile on her face. Even if at the other side of the world, in the middle of one of the most interesting city of the world, Alex found a way to keep up with her. To let her know she is missing her. The thought of Alex thinking about her is way better that feeling anyone else gaze on her. And that says a lot.

* * *

_It took me a while to write this, I still have to organize the drama thing.  
Also, I've told you before I had this new idea on my mind, and I'm thinking about starting it even if I still have this one on. What do you think? Should I wait? Do you have some hints on how I could mess things up a bit? Leave me some review or PM if you have something on your mind! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Here she is, at the airport, waiting for Alex.  
The brunette sent her a text some days ago telling her she would be back on this day, at this time.  
Piper felt no doubts at going straight at the airport. It's 2pm and Alex's flight should be here in a minute. Looking at the billboard with all the flights' infos, she sees there's no delay on Alex's trip. So, it's true. It's just a matter of seconds and she will hold Alex again. There's no shame at saying she did miss her. But Piper is also glad to admit that it hasn't been too hard. Some days were better, others worse. But time has passed, and the day the couple would finally see each other again is arrived. The day before Alex's message, she has received a text from Larry, learning he got her number from Natalie. It's not a big deal, but her friend should have asked before giving her number away. Larry is not a problem, because she has no interest in him and she's already told him. But this doesn't seem to stop him. He keeps asking for a coffee or a movie, but the answer is always no. Anyway, Piper hears an announcement spreading from the airport's loudspeakers, saying the flight from London has just landed. Minutes separates her from Alex. Not an ocean anymore. Just minutes. She opens wide her eyes, ready to drown in the sight of brunette's frame.

Almost half an hour has passed but there's still no sight of Alex. She doesn't even remember the friends she's travelling with. So she is pretty lost. _Maybe she's having some troubles with her luggages, she'll be here in less that a minutes._  
That's what Piper keeps telling to herself, even after two full hours have passed.  
It's 5pm and Piper starts to lose hope.  
She checks her iPhone for the million times and nothing from Alex pops up. Just a text from Polly asking if she and Alex would like to hang out tonight. Saddened, she leaves the airport and calls Polly, searching for comfort or an explaination that of course her friend can't give. 

* * *

Stuck at the Heathrow Airport of London, Alex cannot understand what's going on.  
Her flight had to stop over at London from Milan, and she was about to leave the English city for the States, when she's been stopped at the customs. She has done this plenty of times, taking tons of money in her bags, and she's never had troubles. Fahri is nowhere to be seen because they always travel separated. But this time she could really use his help. In fact, the customs house start to ask so many questions, like why she is travelling with so much money in a suitcase and the source of it. It takes 4 hours for getting rid of them, and Alex manages to make up a plausible excuse. She's avoided being brought to the police station but she's also lost the flight. The next one is at least in 10 hours so she has her plane ticket's changed and take a room at the nearest hotel, waiting for the next flight that will bring her home. She can't even text Piper about it because she doesn't have anymore credit on her calling card. That little blonde mess will be very upset in not seeing her when she said she would be there. Alex feels really pissed for disappointing Piper. She just wants to leave, and if that fucking customs house hadn't stopped her, she'd be halfway home. The days in Milan have been crazy. She's attended this convention but it lasted only 4 days. After that, Fahri asked her to join him in Paris, London and then back in Milan. She doesn't really know why he wanted her to be there but she did it. She's enjoyed her time abroad, learning and discovering differents cultures and art. She's also found the way to text Piper once in a while, making sure the blonde wouldn't forget her. But now she just wants to hear her voice, feel her arms aroud her.  
_20 more hours_, she tells to herself, and then you'll be _home_. 

* * *

After waiting hours at the airport and a phone call with Polly, Piper decides to go home and get ready to go out with her friends. There must be a reason why Alex isn't back. A serious reason. But she could have told her. It pisses her off that she misses her because she doesn't feel like Alex deserves to be missed right now. Like, fuck. Where is she? What did it happen? Why isn't she back? Has something bad happened to her? Oh God, how could she be mad at Alex? Unsure how to feel about it, if worried for Alex or pissed at her, she takes the underground and arrives at the Chinese Restaurant where all her friends are. When she gets there, of course there's Polly. She welcomes her with a tight hug. Then she spots Pete, Natalie, some of their classmates and..Larry. If she had known he was here, she wouldn't have came. She looks at Polly as to tell her "what the fuck" and her friend looks back with a regretful face. After greeting everyone as if everything is fine, Piper sits down, between Polly and Natalie. The waitress comes to take their orders. After that, people start to talk in small group and Natalie chooses to ask the only thing Piper doesn't want to reply. Yeah, she may seems pretty moody tonight.

"Isn't Alex coming?" - the short haired brunette asks.  
"No." - that's all Piper replies, annoyed.  
"Something's wrong?"  
"She was supposed to be back from her trip today but she didn't."  
"Are you sure she's not back?  
"Yes, I've been waiting hours at the airport."  
"I think I've seen her today. Maybe she just forgot to call you?"  
"Are you sure? No, I mean..I don't..I don't know."  
"Oh, the Vause routine is back."  
"The what?"  
"Telling she is going abroad and then disappearing. You know, her way to deal with every girl. "  
"I'm not every girl, you know that."  
"Yeah, we've all been there." - Natalie pats her shoulder and giggles.

Damn. How can she be such a bad friend? She is supposed to support Piper and she has just made it worse. Is it true? Is Piper like every girl? As if her mood couldn't get worse, Larry and his annoying face are there, and she bets he's heard everything judging by the smile he has on his face. She just hopes he won't hit on her again because tonight there's no room to gentle and gracious. Tonight is a **'fuck off'** night. Nothing could make it better.  
Polly notices the state of her blonde friend and tries to cheer her up, telling her Alex probably had issues or a last minute problem. Then starts to talk about something different and it works for a while. Until she sees two known men eating and laughing. She tries to remember where she saw them. Where did she meet them. Then she knows. They came to Alex's shop once. They are the bags's guys. The suppliers, as Alex called them. Now that she thinks about it, she remembers seeing them at the airport with Alex and 3 more people. So, if they have travelled together, why are they back and Alex isn't? Is Alex fine? Right now she just wants to stand up and go ask them. Would they tell her? Would they remember about her? Let's hope so, she thinks. She excuses herself and reaches the men's table.

"Sorry guys...can you help me?" - she tells before they both turn to see who's talking.  
"Sure blondie, what's wrong?" - one of them says.  
"I think we've met at the airport some days ago, you were with Alex.." - she shyly says.  
"Alex who?" - the other one asks to his companion.  
"I think she means Vause, Fahri's girl." - says the black man to his friend.  
"Yes, yes. Vause!" - Piper says.  
"Who are you?" - asks the black man.  
"I'm Piper..I was at the airport that day..I'm a friend of hers."  
"So, what do you need?"  
"She was supposed to be back today but she didn't. You know anything?"  
"Girl, I can't tell. I've seen her in Paris days ago but then we went different ways.."  
"Paris? I thought she was in Milan?" - Piper is totally disoriented at those words.  
"She was, but then we went to Paris."  
"Oh." - she really doesn't know what to ask. She didn't know about Paris.  
"Was she alright?"  
"I think so." - replies the man who is answering to Piper's questions.  
"Ok, thank you."

She leaves them and goes to the bathroom. She doesn't know what to think. Starting from the assumption that the guys from the airport she's just talked with would have no reason to lie, why would Natalie tell her she saw Alex today? That's mean and...totally bitchy. What a shitty friend. Polly is right, that girl is not trustworthy, and Piper starts to realize the reason: she must be jealous of her relationship with Alex. After washing her hands, she goes back to her table. Minutes later, the food is served and they all start to eat. Polly looks at her with a worried gaze, seeing as her friend is back at her quiet state. The evening passes by and it's like Piper wasn't even there. She doesn't remember a single word of what's been said. She just has Natalie's words echoing in her mind. Million of questions brought by her friend statement and from the two guys infos. What do they mean with 'Fahri's girl'? Who's Fahri? Geez, when Alex comes back, if she comes back, she'll have to answer tons of questions. Once she's back home, she cheeks her iPhone only to find a call from her mother. No message from Alex. This could mean anything. Or nothing. Did Alex really have a known routine with girls? Or is she just enjoying her vacation too much? Or worse, is she in troubles? The night is going to be long and probably sleepless. Piper is just exhausted by overthinking. Fuck Alex. Wherever she is, she is probably fine, maybe having too much fun to even texting or bothering to let her know what the fuck is going on.


	14. Chapter 14

If Piper has a sleepless night, for Alex it goes better. She manages to sleep some hours, before having a quick breakfast, taking a shower and leaving for the airport. This time everything goes fine at the customs, and at 8am EU time, she's on board. Just 10 hours and she'll be home. She can't sleep on the plane, so she starts to read something, listens to some music. But it's a long ass flight and times seems so slow. She tries to sleep but once again, she's not sleepy so she closes her eyes maybe for 20 minutes before opening them and looking at her watch. 6 more hours. She doesn't know she'll have to face a very pissed Piper when she lands back in the States. She knows Piper may be peeved but she doesn't know someone added alcohol to the fire already burning in Piper's mind.

It's almost 1pm when the pilot annouces they're about to land on US's ground. Alex opens her eyes and stretch her arms over her head. After getting off of the plane, she goes straight for her bags and remembers about the content of them and how she was supposed to bring them at Fahri's yesterday. So she can't go directly at Piper's place, she has to do this thing,she is already a day late. She hails a cab and reaches the spot, after calling Fahri to explain him about the airport problem she had the other day. The man thanks Alex for not losing her shit and bringing everything back home, then gives her the usual envelop and asks her if she is hungry. So, they grab lunch together. Alex settles her luggage in the man's car and hops in. While travelling, she sends a short text to Piper, hoping to receive a quick reply. Her attention is reclaimed by Fahri's words.

"Your blondie asked about you around.."  
"Around?" - she replies back confused.  
"Yes. Pedro and Bryan met her some days ago and she asked to them about you."  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
"Don't. She looked worried and confused."  
"I guess so. I couldn't text her about my delay."  
"I see."

After the quick chat with Fahri, and the lunch, Alex feels extremely tired. She gets home, looks around the empty place and after leaving her luggage in her bedroom, she just lays on her bed. She can't keep her eyes open and in 5 minutes she's sleeping. Piper still hasn't replied to her, probably to busy at making Alex pay for being away for too long.

Alex opens her eyes and the first thing she does is checking her phone. It's 10pm and there's a message. She opens it, hoping it's Piper. The girl's reply is cold, it's something like "oh, glad to know you're fine.". Nothing Alex expected. She could imagine some anger or excitment, but not coldness. What she does next, is to ask Piper if she's home. She goes to the bathroom, washes her face, grab something new to wear and by the time she's done, Piper's message is displayed on her phone. She says she is but she's sleepy. That's just makes Alex spring off of her house, directed at Piper's place. After not seeing her for almost 2 weeks, barely texting each other, she seems to be the only one who misses her girlfriend.  
She hates it when Piper acts childhish.

In just 20 minutes, she parks her car near the blonde's building and knocks on the door. A shocked Polly opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" - Piper's friend asks to the tall frame standing in front of her.  
"What do you think, genius?" - she has no time to chat with her.  
"Calm your tits, girl. You've been gone for weeks, totally unreachable, now you think it's fine to show up at people's place in the middle of the night?"  
"Can I come in and talk to someone I care?" - Alex snorts, she can't stand Polly anymore.  
"I don't know. Let me ask her." - so Polly leave the brunette at the door and goes in to ask Piper about it.  
"She doesn't want to see you right now." - says Polly coming back at the front door.  
"Ok. Fuck off, I'll ask her myself." - she's done being nice and respectful. She storms in the house, leaving a spechless Polly behind her.

She reaches Piper's room, opens the door and finds Piper laying on her bed. So, she closes the door behind her and that's when Piper notices she's there.

"What the fuck?!" - the blonde shouts.  
"We need to talk." - Alex says trying to be calm.  
"I don't want to talk right now!" - Piper yells again.  
"How old are you? 6? I'm here right now and we're going to talk!" - Alex loses her cool a little but regains it just in time.  
"Fuck you, Alex!" - Piper stands up from her bed, with the intention of throwing Alex out of her room.

The brunette grasps her hands and looks straight in her blue eyes. Piper's attemp to kick Alex off fails, weakened by green eyes deeply looking at her. They stay like this for a while. Staring at each others, Alex doesn't leave Piper's wrists.

"Are you done now? Can we talk like grow up people?" - Alex asks with a calm tone.  
"Let me go." - and so she does, freeing Piper from her grip.  
"Ok?"  
"Ok." - they stay quiet for a while. Alex sits on the edge of the bed but Piper doesn't follow.  
"Pipes." - the brunette says bothered by the blonde's attitude.

She is not looking at her, it's like she doesn't know what to do. Alex extends out her hand for Piper to take it.  
After some seconds of hesitation, the blonde takes Alex's hand and sit near her.

"What?" - Piper asks annoyed, turning to look at Alex who's staring at her.  
"I've missed you." - the brunette says, then she takes her glasses on her head and rubs her eyes. Damn, she looks so tired. Jetlag is a bitch.  
"Should I believe you?"  
"Shit, Piper. What's wrong? I know it wasn't nice of me to come back a day later, but it's not like it was my fault."  
"Oh yeah? So why didn't you call me? Ever heard about emails and stuff?" - the blonde asks wary.  
"I had no more credit on my calling car. And you know I'm not into emails and stuff. The customs made me lose my flight because I had trouble with my luggages. Ok?"  
"It's not ok, Alex! Your lack of communications sucks. And why were you in Paris? I thought you were in Milan."  
"Geez, Piper. I can't explain everything!"  
"So what the fuck are you doing here? If you can't explain?" - ok, _that's right._ Alex knows the blonde is right.  
"Listen, just know I'm fine. I see I should've got something to communicate better with you. But you were on my mind, _everyday_. Then I had...troubles. And I'll tell you about it. But I'm here right now. I've just got off a plane, I didn't even shower to be here. Isn't enough?"  
"In fact, you stink. Of lame ass excuses." - Piper tells her, wanting to be severe but her eyes are cheating her.  
"No I don't." - she smiles at the blonde. Still trying to act mad, she stands up and starts to walk up and down in her room.  
"I was so worried. And pissed off. And then Natalie said those things..." - Alex stands up and stops the blonde.  
"What did she say?"  
"That this is your usual routine, disappearing and leaving girls behind."  
"Piper, please. Don't be silly. That girl is so full of shit."  
"Put yourself in my shoes. I didn't know where you were, what was going on, no texts, no callings.."  
"Ok. I got it. Next time, wait to hear my truth. And I promise I'll buy myself some updated cellphone. Alright?"  
"Ok."  
"Now that we're calm, can I tell you something?"  
"Yes."  
"Your pijama is ridicolous."  
"Fuck off. It's what kept me warm in these weeks!"  
"Still ridicolous.." - the brunette leans closer smelling it. "..and stinky." - she laughs at Piper's face.  
"What? No way, it doesn't!" - the blonde says worried.  
"It does. It smells like you."  
"And so, I stink?"  
"Too much. I already feel intoxicated." - the brunette tells her, winking.

Piper hugs her, wraps her arm around her. Hides her head in the brunette's neck and just hugs her closer.  
Her palms rubbing the tall woman's back, trying to catch every inch of it.

"I've missed you too." - she mumbles, but Alex hears her.  
"I know, kid, I know." - she says kissing her temple, arms around her waist.


	15. Chapter 15

Over a week is gone since Alex has returned from her trip and the couple is back to their usual routine.  
It's like nothing has changed.  
_But_ something did change.  
Piper is waiting.  
And above all, trusting Alex.  
But she needs to know about the trip. About Paris and the reason of her delay.  
She is giving the brunette her time; her space. She knows the raiven haired girl isn't great at sharing but she needs to know.  
Anyway, the fact that Alex has introduced Piper to her friend is a big step in knowing more about her. She finds those people interesting, like Alex. Not the kind of people she'd choose to hang with every day, especially because some of them are a little above the lines; but it's all good. They don't spend too much time with them. Also, Alex seems to enjoy hanging out with Polly and Pete, _less_ with Natalie or Larry but sometimes is inevitable. Their relationship is in a good place _but_ to stay like this Piper needs to know; she needs Alex to share her secrets; she needs to hear about those fucking weeks abroad, about anything that worries her. She feels like it's the right moment to deeply know each other; it's the only way to take the relationship going. Secrets and lies are never good.  
While in class, she sends a quick text to Alex, asking if she wants to hang out tonight, just the two of them. The brunette fastly replies and suggests movie and pizza at her place. Totally good for Piper, it's going to be the perfect place to have a flourishing talk with Alex.

* * *

Stepping inside Alex's tattoo shop, while she is finishing some work, the blonde spots a big paint on the couch. She goes closer and notices it's one of Alex's drew, framed in a light wood. After some minutes, Alex is done and that freed from the last client of the day.

"Do you like it?" - the brunette asks, noticing how Piper is staring at the paint.  
"I love it, Al. Is it one of your works?"  
"Yeah. I was thinking about hanging it on the wall."  
"You should totally do it!" - the blonde says enthusiastic.  
"Ok, let's do it." - and so Alex grabs an hammer and a nail.

After finding a good spot, she pushes in the nail, under Piper's _watchful_ gaze. The blonde can't help but stare at the beautiful frame in front of her, captured by the perfect curves of her girlfriend.

"Piper?" - Alex claims her attention. Then the brunette notices what has stolen her girlfriend's attention and smiles.  
"Were you checking my ass?" - she asks with a smirk.  
"Yes."  
"And you're not ashamed of your behavior?"  
"Nope. I just like what I see." - says the blonde biting her lower lip. Alex smiles surprised by her girlfriend' frankness.  
"That's my girl." - the brunette says with a smirk. Piper blushes and then helps Alex, giving her indications.  
"Left, left...wait, right." - After 5 minutes like these, Alex hops off the chair and reaches Piper.  
"It's perfect. Why am I still on that chair?" - she shoves Piper's shoulder lightly.  
"Oh..yeah...it's-perfect. I wonder why I couldn't notice it before!" - she smiles and then hugs Alex, stealing a kiss from the brunette.  
"Such a _mistery_. Let's go home kid."

* * *

Chillin' on the couch, eating pizza and watching a rented movie, Piper keeps wondering when is the right moment to ask. She doesn't want to kill the nice mood they're living in but they can't live in this magic bubble forever; truth _needs_ to be spoken. She doesn't know the brunette is feeling her restlessness. In fact, she doesn't imagine how perfectly Alex can read her.

"Spill it." - the brunette says calmly, still looking at the tv.  
"You should be the one spilling it..." - Piper says turning her head to look straight in the brunette' eyes that are now meeting her blue gaze.  
"Right." - Alex simply says. Then takes her glasses over her head, takes a breathe and looks at the impatient blonde next to her.  
"I don't know if you like what I'll say." - she says with a concerned look.  
"Well, I don't like not knowing too, so..spill it." - she smiles, as to reassure Alex.  
"I see." - Alex states. Then exhales again.  
"Ok, let me tell you what's happened when you were away." - the blonde tries to be helpful, cutting down the heavy moment. Alex nods with a smile. God, she _loves_ it when Piper takes the lead.

"So, I think Natalie and Larry are complotting against us. They've like joined forces to get us appart and then hit on us."  
"Wow, you really sound like Inspector Gadget." - Alex says with a giggle.  
"You know, Inspector Gadget wasn't a good detective. He just had a lot of stuff. Plus he had Penny and the Brain helping him." - Piper points out.  
"Ok, nerd." - the brunette earns a little shove on her shoulder. They both laugh.  
"Anyway, we have to do something about it." - the blonde says with a reflective face.  
"Don't worry. We'll do many things about it." - Alex says winking. Then she is serious, and Piper knows it's the moment. It's her turn to share.

Alex starts to tell about the travel, Paris and her 'on the road friends'. She explains to Piper about her relationship with Fahri, how important that man has been in her life and how she owns him a lot. Then she tells her about the bags, that, of course, aren't suppliers stuff. She explains about that and how it's part of her duties to the Arabian man. Then she talks about her travel, how she almost got busted and how scary it was. But she had to stay calm or it would have been worse. She doesn't really tell where the money come from but she lets understand it's not legal stuff. Piper listens to her quietly, nodding sometimes but _never_ speaking.  
To say she is pretty specchless is an understatement.  
But she isn't scared or mad at Alex. It's just a lot to process.  
She doesn't want to judge the illegal part of it, but she doesn't get it.  
How long will she have to do stuff for this Fahri?  
And how safe is it?  
What happen if she gets caught?  
It's..._heavy_. Alex looks at her, knowing it's a lot to take. The brunette is worried, Piper is obviously shocked by the confession.

"Too much?" - Alex asks.  
"Well, it's a lot..." - Piper replies.  
"I know." - she smiles at her, and her hand lingers on the blonde's cheek, caressing there with her index.  
"Do you really have to do these stuff for him? Can't you stop?" - Piper asks. The brunette face shifts in a pensive expression.  
"Well, I guess I could. But I don't want to for now." - Alex states.  
"But it's dangerous, you could go to jail. Or worse." - Piper grasps Alex's hand laying on her face and looks severely at the brunette in front of her.  
"Why do you always have to be overdramatic?"  
"I'm not overdramatic! I'm being realistic!" - Piper blurts out.  
"Nothing is ever going to happen. Fahri has my back."  
"You're so naive sometimes, Alex." - Piper shakes her head in disbelief.  
"You just watch too many movies, kid. You have nothing to worry."  
"Nothing? You call this nothing? I don't know Alex, I don't.." - Piper doesn't know how to put it in words. But she doesn't know if she could handle Alex being away again, knowing what she does, what troubles she could face.

"Pipes, look.." - the brunette takes the blonde's hand and settles her eyes straight in the blue ones in front of her - "..don't worry. I don't think I'll travel again after that accident. I'll probably have too many eyes on me. I think I'll sit on the bench for a while."  
"And then what? You'll go back on the field?"  
"I can't tell. But you have nothing to worry for now."  
"For now..." - Piper slides her hand away from Alex's grip and stands up.  
"Will you run away? Now that you know?" - Alex asks, still sat on the couch.  
"Even If I wanted to, I could never ran away from you. But I'm worried."  
"I get it."  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
"Listen. I don't want to give up on it, and I don't even want to think about losing you. So you'll have to find a way to coexist, if you really care about me."  
"You know I do." - Piper says sitting back near Alex.  
"Then, show me." - then Alex leans in, and kisses Piper.

The blonde tries to protest because she was about to say something. But Alex doesn't give her a way to talk, devouring her lips. Then she moves on her collarbone, making the blonde forget what were they talking about. Well, she remembers what it was but as they both know, under Alex's touches, Piper can't do much. And that's not really fair from Alex, using that leverage. But right now, she knows if they keep talking about it, she may lose the blonde. So, it's time to use her best weapon to win this battle. A battle part of a bigger war, a war destined to be faced. But not tonight, not now that her mouth is travelling on the blonde' skin. They find their way to the bedroom and not a word about trips or Fahri is spoken.  
Just to keep the blonde away from those thoughts, Alex remembers something important and between kisses on her neck, she asks.

"Do you still want to taste what I taste like?"

* * *

_No comment on the last chapter because I forgot. Yeah, I'm that kind of person.  
Back to the real deal, what can I say about this chapter?_  
_As you can see, Piper is doubtful and Alex spills it but then has to shut Piper up from keep talking about it. _  
_Who wouldn't want to be shup up by Vause? *daydreaming* _  
_Back on Earth: Revenge against Natalie is coming simply because bitches gots to learn.  
Hope to read from you, as usual, review it or PM me, it's good either way. _


	16. Chapter 16

Not hearing about trips abroad and not seeing suspicious men, helps Piper to forget about the hidden danger behind Alex's life.  
But to be honest, going down on Alex for the first time, helped way better to keep the blonde head away from anything else. Like, _literally_.  
Alex jokes about it, saying that she coudn't imagine Piper being "such a pussy addicted" and that's makes the younger girl blush. But above that, they are really in a _good_ place. There are no lies between them. None of them wants to talk again about the suitcase issue; they've decided they'll deal with it one step at the time. For now, everything is as it's supposed to be: spontaneous, lovely, funny, passionate. Today they're going to have a lot of fun. Piper decided it's time to take revenge on Natalie and Larry. Even if she is sure that the mind behind the evil plan is Natalie, she thinks Larry should taste part of their revenge too. It's the only thing from Piper he'll ever taste. Alex can't help but laugh at the vindictive side of her girlfriend.

The _rendez-vous_ takes place on a sunday afternoon, sun shining as to reveal the beginning of the Spring.  
Pete decided to invite everyone at his place; his girlfriend, Polly, is already there to help him, cooking and making room for the guests. Reaching the flat by Alex's car, the couple is the first to arrive. Pete greets them and then says what a wonderful day this would be for a ride on his motorbike. Alex is intererested in the topic and they keep talking about it until Natalie and two of Pete's friends arrive together. The short haired girl, as usual, can't help but stare at Alex who is now near the kitchen's counter, talking to Polly and Piper, of course. When the last guest arrives - Larry - people open the evening with a drink. The couple sit on the couch, Alex's arm resting behind Piper on the backrest. The blonde can't help but look sideways and seizes a smile growing on the brunette's face. Then she feels her leaning in closer, to whisper something in her ear.

"What's our plan here?" - the brunette's nose tickles Piper's cheek.  
"Just be an over turned on Alex. It's not going to be _that_ hard for you." - Piper whispers back, looking at her with a grin invading her face.  
"Look who's talking, Miss I wanna taste what-" - Alex words are cut off by Piper's hands covering her mouth.

They both share a laugh, followed by an intimate lustful look until they're taken back to reality by Polly serving them a drink.

"Guess the recipies." - an overly excited Polly says to Piper.

Piper takes a sip, then another. She can't resemble what flavors she is tasting on her tongue. She turns to Alex, asking her if she wanted to guess and the brunette nods. As Piper moves to handle her the glass, Alex shakes her head and leans in to kiss her.

"Vanilla?" - the brunette breaks the kiss and turns to speak to Polly.  
"That's actually my _lipstick_, Al." - Piper says with an embarrassed smile.  
"Ops." - the tall woman smirks - "Well, there has to be banana in there, right?" - the short brunette nods.  
"What else?" - Polly asks.  
"Let me try again." - Alex moves to Piper's lips one more time. She takes her time, knowing Natalie's gaze is on them.  
"Mmh, ananas?" - Alex says. Polly nods again.  
"There's more. Try again."

As Alex is about to kiss Piper again, she stops and drinks from the straw in Piper's glass, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. She winks at her and then speaks again.

"Ok, so apple, ananas and banana. That's it, Polly Hobby." - Polly makes an annoyed face but claps her hands in Alex's direction.  
"Couldn't you just drink it instead of showing off?" - a bored Larry asks.  
"Nahh, where's the fun in that?" - Alex says with a smirk.

Larry raises his eyebrown and smiles tensely. Then Alex stands up asking for another drink like the one she just had. 

* * *

The group of friends keep chatting, drinking and eating, while Alex talks to Pete and some guys, as to leave space to her girlfriend who can't help but look at her once in a while. Without Alex noticing it, Natalie takes a sit next to her, while she is on one of the kitchen's stools, telling Pete he'd be the perfect biker, if only he had a dragon tattoed on his neck. They laugh and so the short haired girl does, trying to join the conversation. Larry reaches them, leaving the girls on the couch talking about their _girl stuff_. It could seem like a nice evening between good friends but as Piper knows, not everyone in that room is an honest good pal. Alex doesn't really mind, she is not a vindictive person and she couldn't care less about someone she barely considers. Instead, Piper has the _revenge-gene_ in her. Most of it because she really believed that Natalie was a good friend, not like Polly, sure, but a person she could trust. But after all those lies, subtle affermations about Alex's behavior with girls, she feels disappointed, because a good friend can't be jealous or act driven by envy. Sure, Alex is not perfect, she hasn't forgotten about the whole bags stuff; but as a _girlfriend_, she is doing fine. Actually, she is close to be perfect, always so affectionate and easy going. The blonde comes back from her thoughts, and looks for Alex. After spotting her, she notices Natalie is next to her. Perfect, she thinks. She stands from the couch and walks to reach them. She hugs Alex from behind, resting her hands on the brunette's legs, gives her a kiss on the shoulder and then leans her chin there.

"What's going on here?" - she asks, almost whispering.  
"Nothing special. What about you?" - Alex turns her head to speak and gives a little kiss on the blonde's cheek.  
"Oh, you know, girly girl stuff." - Piper says giggling.  
"So much fun." - the brunette says with a grin.

"You know, Piper..." - Pete starts to say something and both of the girls turn to see what's that about.  
"I've always had the feeling you could bat for the other team!" - he says laughing. Piper blushes a little and then replies.  
"It's not really about teams for me, I mean...I like hot girls. And I like hot boys. I like hot people."  
"Ohhh, that's a very intersting way to see it. I'll give you that, Alex here is very.."  
"**Hot**. I know." - Piper finishes the phrase for Pete, provoking a general laugh. Alex thanks both of them giggling.  
"You're not bad yourself, kid."- Alex whispers with a smirk to the girl hugging her, .

She earns a nip on the cheek from a very amused Piper, and then mumbles in pain.

"Ouch, asshole." - Enjoying the role of the wounder, now Piper feels the need to be the nurse to her wounded girl.  
"Sorry.." - and leaves a lengthened kiss on the brunette's cheek, tying her grip around her waist.  
"You 2, just get a room." - says an annoyed Polly with a smile.  
"Can I join you?" - Pete asks before receiving a real painful slap on his bicept from Polly.  
"You're a disgusting asshole!" - she yells at him laughing.

The room is filled by laughs and the evening keeps going like this. If they're too distant, one reaches the other. It's all above the revenge, to be honest. It's just a _need_ to feel the other close. Natalie having a suffering face, let's say an unnatural smile, everytime she looks at Alex and Piper sharing a moment, it's just the cherry on the cake. Larry is more annoyed by them so she avoids to be close to the girls when they're together. But the one in real pain is Natalie, because let's be honest, she really has a thing for Alex. And to look at the _harmony_ between them, it's really grievous. Maybe it's a kiss on the cheek, hands interlaced, a slap, a joke, banters...everything they share, it's incredible painful to watch for one who wants them, because they are just so close. Not just physically close. It's like they have a deep connection which allows them to act amost in sync. 

* * *

Waiting her turn to use the bathroom, a unknown voice from behind takes Alex off of her thoughts.

"Can I talk to you?" - when she turns to see who's the voice's owner, she is surprised to see Natalie so close to her.  
"Yes, I guess?" - Alex is annoyed by the girl for the rumors she's spread when she was away, but she doesn't show it, mostly because she doesn't really care about her. She's with Piper, not with Natalie. Piper should have take her time to hear Alex's version. Natalie talking about shit it's not a big deal; she's used to people talking behind her back without knowing facts.

"Why Piper? Why not me?" - the girl is shameless as Alex remembers.  
"Wow, straight to the point."  
"So?" - she doesn't back off, still waiting for a reply.  
"Listen, I'm getting sick of this drama you're creating. I'm with Piper - why, when, where...none of your business." - the door of the bathroom opens and Alex is about to go inside when Natalie grasps her arm.  
"What now?" - an annoyed Alex snorts. The short haired girl gets closer to Alex, as to kiss her and when she realizes it, she backs off in disbelief.  
"Are you deaf or something? And what kind of friend are you?" - Alex yells freeing herself from the grip.  
"I don't believe you. You can't be monogamous all of a sudden. I can't even remember all of your girls, I couldn't name all of them."  
"Oh Lord. Leave me alone!" - Alex is about to enter in the bathroom when she notices Piper, who's probably seen everything.

They all stand there, no one moves. Finally, almost in tears, Natalie strorms away, leaving the girls alone.

"Al, how many girls are we talking about?"  
"Is it important?"  
"Yes..I mean, not really." - spotting _uncertainty_ in Piper's eyes, Alex takes her hand and they both go into the bathroom.

Once in there, closing the door behind them, Alex starts to talk. Piper leans on the sink while Alex stands in front of her.

"Let's say I've had many girl. But, I don't think I've ever felt this way about any of them - about _anyone_, to be honest."  
"How do you feel?" - Piper asks with a tiny smile, tilting her head, arms crossed on her chest.  
"Are we really going to have this talk in here?" - Piper nods at Alex's question.  
"You know...I..." - Alex mumbles, not completing the sentence.  
"Yes?" - Piper smiles at her.  
"You're the worst girlfriend ever." - Alex looks at her bothered.  
"Just tell me." - the blonde grasps Alex's jacket and pulls the brunette closer. Forehead against forehead, Alex looks deeply in Piper blue eyes, smiling.  
"You know what I was going to say..." - she says, cuping Piper's cheeks with both of her hands.  
"I wanna hear." - the blonde says seductively, never breaking the eye contact, hands firmly around the hems of the brunette's jacket.  
"I...love you." - After saying that, a shade of fear - uncertain - joy, invades Alex's green eyes. _Will she say it back? Is it too soon?  
_"Oh. Thanks." - Piper replies, with a devious smile.  
"Really?" - Alex looks at her almost pissed when she feels Piper's hands at the beginning of her throat and hears what she was waiting for.  
"I love you too, Alex." 

* * *

_Sorry guys if this took a while; I'm having some personal problem and my mind refuses to wander even if this helps me to forget about all the shits happening. Anyway, it's a long chapter, better, uh? I think next chapters, when I'll be able to focus, will be back to Alex and Piper POV. I don't know when I'll stop. Let's see. Hope to read from you :) xx_


	17. Chapter 17

It's the million time you watch Kill Bill, which is your favorite movie. But it's the first time you watch it with Piper. It's been more than 4 months since you've been together and you could really get used to this. To _her_. To the couple-life. To have her head on your shoulder - her arm around your waist. She doesn't really like the blood, and so she is mumbling something like "can we change movie" every 5 seconds. But there's no answer from you, because you like it so much and you're tired of watching commedy or romantic movies she always picks. What you don't know is that she found the way to win against you. She slides away from your embrace and wanders in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Than she comes back, but doesn't sit next to you. You look at her, and she is staring back like she's been claiming your gaze. She then comes closer, and sit on your lap, straddling you; your hands go on her toned legs that are covered by nothing but white shorts. She is trapping you, her hands laying on the backrest, arms circling your neck. She smirks, than press a kiss on your lips who were about to to say something but of course, stop. Her soft hands rests now on your nape and her thumbs are brushing just there; in the spot that makes you go insane. Just above your ears, on your neck.

"That's not fair, Piper." - you mumbles with all the strenght left. She smiles and kiss you there, causing you to moan her name.  
"It's not meant to be fair, Alex." - she says with the hottest voice you've ever heard and then smirks; her hands start to travel on your body, lips sucking on your neck waking up all your senses. You remember you have hands, like _capable_ hands. Leaving her thights, your reach her breasts and you both get lost in each other passion. Things quickly got pretty heated and the room is filled by kisses's noise and moans from both of you. She takes her top off but she comes back to claim your lips without losing too much time. _Fuck,_ you think. That's not how it used to be. Sex was always good but you were always in control of it, always knowing what you were doing. But right now, well, everytime Piper puts her lips on yours, you don't even know what control means. You just want to rip off all of her clothes without breaking the contact. You both forget to breathe and drown in each other.

A buzz and a ringtone comes from your jeans's pocket but it's barely impossible to rescue your brand new iPhone that Piper set up with _'all the most important app you need'_, her words. The first ring is avoided by both of you. The second time, you try to reach it but Piper takes your wrist and block your action. Then, the third time, she grumbles and backs off, pretty angry and annoyed by the interruption. You are finally able to take the smartphone and look at the ID caller, which is 'Fahri'. Oh, _it's been a while_, you think. "I have to take this, it's work." - you tell Piper who's still on your lap, and nods with a very bothered face, 'whatever' she must think. You slides your finger on the touch screen and a familiar voice greets you.

"Alex, finally."  
"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was...working." - you say, attempting to sound natural and not horny but it's kinda hard, with Piper on your lap, starting again her attack on your neck and hands wandering under your tank top, grazing your skin.  
"Oh, I can hear.." - he says giggling - "Anyway, I was calling to tell you I've got big news."  
"Oh. Mmm." - fucking Piper and fuck to that day she's found out your weak spot - "Tell me more." - it's never been so hard to put words and thoughts together.

He starts to explain what's the good news is about, and of course about a trip abroad to introduce you to the head of the cartel. You don't quite catch all the words Fahri is saying because, goddamn, Piper is getting so good at hitting all your sensitive spots. Anyway, you think you got most of it and Fahri says with a giggle that he will call you later, or tomorrow, to give you more infos and all. You thank him and hang up, throwing the iPhone on the couch and moving Piper away, shifting her under you.

"You, little shit." - you says with evil eyes, trapping her wrists above her head. She lets out a laugh and you stay serious for a moment. She is so perfect it almost hurts to know you could lose her. And you could lose all the good things she's brought in your days. Like that thing she does in the morning. In fact, waking up it's not hard anymore because some times she's next to you, eyes fixed on your face with a never ending smile. And when she's not there, her "_Good morning to my grumpy girlfriend!_" are already waiting on your iPhone. Again, she's **overwhelming**. She fills you with love and attentions. You've never let anyone do that to you, getting this close. Because you always thought that every people you allow yourself to love or to care about, one day or another will go away - leave you. The thing that scares you is that you could really get used to this; and you wonder how were your days before she jumped in your life: ordinary but not this good. It's absolutely not the right moment to tell her about the work call you just had, it's the only thing that could tear you two apart. No, it's not the right moment. She's shirtless, pretty flustered and you can see the need in her eyes - the love in her smile - the lust in her rambling breathes. You can hear the sounds spreading from the TV, and you remember it's probably your favorite scene. But whatever, you think before leaning down to get your revenge on Piper.

* * *

"What about cinema with Polly and Pete tonight?" - she asks at you smiling, hopeful to hear a 'yes' coming from you.

Damn. You didn't find the strenght to tell her you are about to leave. It's been two weeks since you know it but you've never found the right moment to tell her. And now, it's too late to say anything.

"I'm leaving for Amsterdam tomorrow." - that's all you can comunicate.  
"Wh-at?" - she looks at you speechless. The smile is gone. - "Were you planning to call me from the airport and tell me '_sorry kid I can't make it - on my way to fucking Europe_'?" - the way she imitates your voice is funny but you guess it's not the right moment to laugh. Actually, it's not the right time for anything else than sorry. But can a simple word solves things? You've never believed in the strenght of words even if you're good at that. You know facts are better.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't find the right moment to tell you about this.." - you can't look in her eyes. Blue glowing eyes on their way to be filled by tears. It's just a matter of times. You both know what a trip means. Uncertainty. Distance. Questions.

"You're so full of shit. And I'm so stupid." - yes, she's mad. But she is fighting to not show tears and weakness. She's really becoming good at that.  
"Don't say that, Pipes." - you step closer to her who's leaning on your desk.  
"I don't know Alex, I don't know If I can.." - she starts to speak, than stop and looks at the ceiling.  
"I've got my iPhone, it's gonna be easier this time. I swear I'll call you every day." - another step to reach her but she still doesn't look at you. The ceiling must be beautiful.  
"It's not about that and you know it. I don't like what you're going to do." - she blurts, her gaze meets yours and you can see the harshness in her eyes.  
"I'm not carrying anything this time. I'll just meet someone very important."  
"Oh, so you're about to get a promotion? Let's celebrate then!" - she yells. Damn, this was supposed to ease her.  
"Piper..." - you take another step and you're a few inches away from her.  
"No fucking way Alex. Don't fucking 'Piper' me. You're not going to use it to distract me from the truth." - so she is not naive as you thought. You're not fooling anyone. Maybe you're the naive here? - "You think I don't know? I know exactly what you do and I let you do it because I fucking love you but right now I fucking hate you." - she stares at you, and you swear you've never seen her this harsh against you. You've understimate everything. And now it's a mess.  
"I have to go. I can't let him down. He trusts me." - you hope she'll understand. You've told her how much Fahri is important to you. She must get it.  
"Oh, so it's ok to let me down?" - she jumps off the desk and walks away from you. Gathers her purse, her jacket and looks at you.  
"You know that's not what I mean." - you wait. You hope she remembers. But she doesn't.  
"If you leave tomorrow, it's over." - she stares at you, and the room is suddenly filled by an heavy vibe.  
"Please, don't do this...you know I really have to." - words are not helping. Words are never going to be enough. You know it. You've always known.  
"I mean it. Don't bother to call me or come back to me." - she reaches the door and storms out.

How could you be so blind? Did you really think she would understand? Did you really believe a good thing could last? You're better than this. You know better. Nothing lasts forever and hard choices don't help. But is this what you choose? Is it worth it? Did you really lose her?

* * *

_**Sorry**. I know it's a shitty word. _  
_Anyway, we're almost there. One or two chapter and it'll be over. _  
_But as I've already told you, I'm working on something, a new story. Toootally different and absolutely no drugs stuff involved. _  
_Hope to read reviews or PM as usual. xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

Suitcases: done.  
Passport and documents: handled.  
Keys and smartphone: in your bag.  
But something is missing. You can't focus, you can't understand what it is. Because you can't think straight.  
You can hear two voices speaking in your head. It's really like in those movie, where people have an angel and a devil on their shoulders.

It's your life, it's your call, it's your decision and no one should make you choose. That's what your _brain_ says.  
You miss her, you can't stop thinking about her, you love her, dumbass. Your _heart_ screams.  
Just leave now, before you lose this opportunity. Run, Alex, run. Your _brain_ yells again.  
You coward, you're wasting the best thing that's ever happened to you, for what? Your _heart_ asks.  
You'll find someone like her, even better. Just take that plane. Still, your _brain_ shouting loud.

"Damn." - you say, as to reply to both of them, your brain and your heart.

So what now? The taxi is about to arrive at your place. Everything is packed. You're ready to leave. But something is holding you. Like a chain wrapped around your body. It's not something, it's _someone_. Her _eyes_ asking you to stay, her _lips_ smiling while kissing you. Like a deja vù, you're in the middle of your living room, staring at the kitchen counter. She was there last night, before everything blew up in your face. She took a glass of water, and you watched her - _I can't lose you_ \- your _heart_ kept saying to you. _You will lose her_ \- your _brain_ reminded you.  
And now she is not here anymore, you're staring at nothing. You're mad because she made you become this person. A person who depends on someone else, whose emotions are controlled by someone else decisions. A person who can't stop asking herself if this is the right thing. You've never been that person. Never asked yourself stuff like these.  
You are reckless, you're free, you do what you want, what you desire.  
Correction, you _were_ \- you _did_.  
Right now you're fighting to be that person again but the memory of her hands on your chest - everywhere - is distracting.  
It's like a fucking heavenly hell.

The door bell rings, you open it and it's the taxi.  
It's now or never.  
Leave or stay.  
Love or money.  
Brain or heart.  
Her vanilla's scent or the world's spices.  
The girl or the Power.  
Yourself or...your other self.

* * *

You didn't sleep last night. How could you? She's choosen her illegal work instead of you. You thought you were important to her. You fool, you silly girl. When will you learn? Love is a big lie for Alex. They told you, Natalie did. How could you be so fucking stupid?

It's 5am and you can't close your eyes or you'll see her. Her perfect face. Her magic hands. That fucking annoying smirk that makes your stomach coils.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She didn't call. She didn't come here. She made her decision. Forget her. The sooner the better. It's ok. You sigh.  
Better said than done, they say. And they know it right. You can't fucking forget her. You know she loves you. If she hadn't told you, you'd still know because her eyes speak for her. And this hurts **more**. If she loves you - and _you know_ she does - why would she choose a thing like that over you? You know you've been harsh and probably unreasonable but that is not a life you could handle. She could go to prison. Or worse. As far as you know, you could go to prison too just because you know what she does. It's not safe. It's not reasonable. She is the unreasonable. She is the fool. You hate her for being such a stubborn naive. Blinded by prospect of money and glory. Forgetting your promises full of love, replacing your fondness with thoughts of richness. You hate her for making you a second choice, for making you falling in love for her.

The alarm-clock rings so it's time to get up, face the world, and go to classes.  
It's ok, you _keep_ telling yourself. You'll find someone better.  
One day.  
Not tomorrow.  
Not in a month.  
But one day.  
_Maybe_.

* * *

Sat in the taxi, you take your iPhone out of your bag. Your screensaver is a photo of you two, lying in her bed, your face buried in her neck, her smile lighting up the moment. Happy times, you think, snorting. You unlock it, check emails and stuff.  
She didn't text you or call you. Did you really expect her to do it? She was sure. Resolved. She told you what she needs you to do. It's your choice, that easy. Fahri told you to think about this travel carefully, if you meet the head of the cartel, you won't be able to leave it. It's going to cost you something in terms of people- one person - you love and reality but, damn, you'll earn so much and you could keep doing tattoos as an hobby. Money over everything, it's what your actions are saying. When you were a little girl, living in a small flat with an expensive rental, money was something you and your mother needed everyday. It meant _surviving_. Now, it would mean to live better. You're far from that little girl having to hear about debts and money and double shifts at work. And you have to thank Fahri for that. Now, you're fine, away from memories of expired bills. You could go back, you could go where Piper is waiting for you, living an happy easy life.

_"Yeah, you can start over - you can run free _  
_You can find other fish in the sea _  
_You can pretend it s meant to be _  
_But you can t stay away from me."_

The radio is playing this song and you can't stop thinking about those words. Even when you step off the taxi, takes your bags, pays the driver and steps in the airport. That song is still playing in your head. It's chasing you. Like it isn't hard enough.

"So if I run it s not enough  
You re still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do."

_Piper, Piper_. You sigh, you're tired of this internal battle you're facing since she left. You just want to take this plane. However it goes, regrets and all. You just want to run away from the hold she has on you. You handle your passport to the operator, while your bags are being checked by the customs. You're almost there. It's ok. We can't get all we want. Life is a continuous crossroad. That's what you keep telling to yourself, while waiting in line to get on board with Fahri by your side.

It's **not** okay, you're neglecting the truth. You're hiding yourself behind this fake one-time-only opportunity. Deep inside of yourself, you know this is an excuse. You're just afraid to be in love. We all are. Feeling yourself so attached to someone is scary. The thought of money is just a way to justify yourself for being a coward. When you say money is important, you know it really isn't. You clearly remember that even when you and your mom struggled to make it to the end of the month, having each other was enough. Chilling on the couch, with some pop corns and a nice movie, was perfect. You needed nothing else. You know that could be enough even now, especially with Piper by your side. There's nothing better than having someone who truly deeply cares for you. Money go and then come back. People should never be like that. They should never go if they're important. When they're connected like you and Piper. Yes, feeling someone so close, having your emotions being controlled by them it's scary but it is also the most beautiful feeling ever. You feel down, they know how to cheer you up. You are happy, they make you happiest. You feel excited, you need them to be yours in every possible ways, well, they reassure you, because they tell you they don't want to be anybody else's. Being chained to someone is bittersweet but it's absolutely better than being emotionally chained to money. Money, fame, power...it's nothing without someone to share it. You're not saying you'd rather be poor with nothing to eat than without Piper but your heart is saying that you could be fine with your legal income and...Piper.

"Ready to go?" - Fahri asks with a tiny smile and you look at him like he's just said the _most ridiculous_ thing ever.

* * *

_I'm one of those weird people who like even number so, 2 more chapters and the 20th will be the last one.  
Are you ready?  
ps. Loved all the reviews I got from the last chapter, like, seriously, yall are the best._


	19. Chapter 19

The class is close to the first break and you can't help but think about going to the airport and stop her, just like in the movies.  
Do people do that in the reality? Run in airports to stop the people they love from leaving, from wasting their life? Is that a real thing?  
Maybe, you should be the one trying. Maybe you should run and stop Alex. Because you know she's just confused; you know what her eyes have told you, what her words have confirmed you. You know that's not what she really wants. Shut up.  
You're just being presumptuos by thinking that one person's life could change because of you, that you could completely shake someone's living. You're just a pretentious waspy girl from an high class family. You have nothing in yourself that could upset someone to this point, the point of overturn a life plan for you, just you. But still, you think you did - you do - you will. If you have at least the half of hold on her that she has on you, you may totally be a life changing person. You gather your pencils and your books and stand up.

"Where are you going? It's not over yet."  
"Airport." - it's all you say to Polly, who knows about Alex leaving, but not the reason why she is. She's told you shouldn't run after her, if she has choosen a better work, you should let her free - leave her to be what she wants to be. But her choice, that choice is not a better job. It's just a way to escape from reality, from you, from your love. It's wrong - not just legally speaking.  
"Piper, don't go."  
"I have to. I need to try." - you look at her, and she is worried. Worried for your heart, for your feelings. But you both know you need to try one last time.  
"Call me, if you need me." - she simply says. She knows you can't be stopped. When it's about Alex, there's nothing that could stop you.  
"I hope I won't." - you smile, and you really hope you won't need her. Needing her would mean needing a shoulder to cry on. "Good luck, Pipes." - she smiles now, she really hopes everything will go fine. As every friend, she just tries to set you into better things. But sometimes, even the best advice, can't be heard, because sometimes, you have to act against all the odds. You just have to try, may it be one small chance, but you must try. You leave the campus, hail a cab that drives you at the airport. You pay the driver and then you speed your walk. Better, you run.

You're running, the faster you can. Not caring about people you hit, about anything. You run and you feel like you're running in the right direction. You can't lose her; you just got her. You're getting used to know she's in your life, you fucking love her. You don't care if someone thinks you're crazy because, actually, right now you feel pretty crazy. But alive. She makes you do these things, things you'd never think you could do, but here you are. Becoming someone different from the waspy girl you're used to be. Taking risks, running into the airport, loving a girl.

**Run**, don't stop. She can't get on that plane, you just have to run, you'll stop her. You know you can.

But what if you won't be able to stop her? What if she has already left? Maybe she took another flight? Maybe she doesn't want you to chase her, to beg her to stay. Maybe she's over you. Ready to have glorious adventures around the world.  
Maybe you should stop. Shut up and run. You look at the billboards, searching for her flight - you know about the flight's details because she had the courage to ask you to come say goodbye. Or maybe she was just asking to come and get her. So you keep running in the middle of the airport, looking for her, eyes screaming 'I need you'. Your legs start to hurt - your lungs ask you to stop - but you run. You take the escalators and have a minute to catch your breath and rest your legs.  
Then, you'll run faster than ever.

* * *

"I can't." - You said it and now you feel better, like you've just been freed from a stone that was into your stomach since you've started packing your stuff.

He studies your face and a smile appears on his face. He's always been good at reading you. Why wouldn't he understand now? Now that everything is pretty clear, written all over your face - you guess.

"I knew it." - he says, and you let out a sigh of relief. Of course he knew it. He knows so many things about you.  
"I really love her." - you say it like it's the most common thing ever. But you think he already knows this too, of course.  
"I know, Alex." - he hugs you, then looks into your eyes. He's telling you it's ok, he's freeing you.  
"If she is what you need - who you love - you should go, now." - he takes a step away from you, and you look at him grateful.  
"Is it okay? Won't you have trouble?" - you ask carefully. You know you should just run away.  
"This kind of life doesn't allow you to find true love. I will be ok, Alex."  
"I hope you will. I'm going to miss you." - you tell him, because you know you won't be able to see him again. He'll have to cut you off from everything. "Me too, kid." - he smiles again. - "Now go, before the others see you." - she points you the direction, and you smile at him.

He's giving you a way out. You know he'll take care of everything, as he has always done. You put your bags on your shoulder and get out of the waiting line. The old woman that was behind you in the line, smiles. She wants to say something. But she just smiles, like she knows everything about the crazy things that love makes people do. You smile back at her, and leave. You feel better. You feel lighter. You think you could almost fly if gravity weren't a real thing. But there are many things you can actually do now: whatever it takes to have Piper back, you'll do it.

Climbing barefoot a mountain: you'll do it.  
Walking on the fire: you'll do it.  
Doing a marathon of romantic movies: you'll do it.  
Leaving Fahri at the airport and not going in Amsterdam to meet the Boss of one of the biggest international drug cartel: you've done it. And that's the real scenario, the only thing that Piper asked you to do.  
Now, you need to **run**. You've waisted too much time already. So, you run. Then, the escalators. Fuck, you want to run but these things are full of people and you can't just throw people away.  
Damn, too long. Seconds seems hours on these.

"ALEX!" - your eyes already know where to look. Your ears have already told you who is the owner of that voice. Well, your heart did most of it.

She is on the opposite escalators, you sink in the vision of her face, and you notice it's suddenly filled by joy. It must be the reflection of your own face.  
She didn't give up, she came for you. She'd take you back in a minute. She is here for you. She must really love you.

"Don't move." - you scream at her, while you're both reaching the end of the ride. You take the escalators again, to go where Piper is. Now it's like they're moving slower than before. C'mon, you think. You both must look absolutely insane, running in the airport, taking stairs up and down, again and again. She is finally back in sight and she is standing where you told her to wait. She's there, the biggest smile ever filling that perfect face. You can stop running, you're one foot away from her, no more running. No more fear, no more insecurities. It's time to face them, deal with them, live them. To love them. To love her. To allow yourself to discover real love. You throw your bags on the floor and your arms are around her, your bodies collide, your souls reconnect. You stay like that for maybe a minute, your face buried in blonde locks, your hands tightly on her lower back like it's the only anchor left. You turn your head a little, to let her hear your voice. Before you allow yourself to kiss her again, you speak.

"You." - you whisper, stopped by a smile invading your face. And it's a smile you didn't remember you could do.  
"What?"  
"It's you that I need." - now you can kiss her. Her cheek is burning, but it's soft as usual. She tightens the grip around your waist and you can see her smiling.  
"Are you sure?" - she asks, hesitantly.  
"Never been so sure." - she smiles again and you just want to smile with her. - "I love you." - You add. You need her lips now, to seal the deal, so to speak.

So you kiss her and...that's it. That's what you need, that's what you want. That's her. It's Piper. And no one else. Nothing else. Looks annoyingly simple but there's nothing else that you want. That simple, that ordinary. But deep inside of you, among the tons of thing you've discovered in these two days, you also know that there's nothing ordinary about her, about you, about you two being together. 

* * *

_Did you really think I could let Alex leave? Hell no, I'm a serious Vauseman.  
Just want to remind you next chapter is the last one.  
Also, new story is on the way. I have nothing else to do, well I'd have to study but really, I need to 'write'.  
I say 'write' because even if some of your reviews makes me feel like I'm actually good at this, I know I'm not but I enjoy doing this and so I do it.  
Just do it._


	20. Chapter 20

_I didn't think I could get over 30k views and more than 100 reviews when I've started posting here so I can tell my heart is full of joy and I'm totally grateful for your love. __New story on the way, it's an AU where they both work in Radio. Won't tell more, you have to read it!_

_Anyway, this is the last chapter. Super cheesy, I know. Hope you'll like it._

* * *

**6 months later.**

The sun is high in the sky, shining on your pale skin while a soft breeze is warming your body. These gardens you're in are amazing, so perfect. A piece of art. All you can do is enjoying the moment, looking in awe everything around you. You're in the most beautiful city in the world. **Paris**. The most romantic, they say. But you think it must be a lie because every city in the universe, with the right person, is potentially the most romantic city ever.  
Ok, to be honest, the Luxembourg Garden look like heaven on Earth, but still - there's nothing you could compare to the walking beauty that is coming to sit next to you, wearing her flashing smile, hands filled by bags full of macarons and croissants. You swear she's close to drop everything on the street, but you don't help her. She looks so clumsy right now, a side of her that you love. _Damn_ \- you think - you love every sides of her. Starting from her joyful laugh, going to her mad gaze when you piss her off - and the sinful look she gives you when you seduce her. She didn't drop anything, but she's filling the whole bench with everything she's bought. Food, souvenirs, an hat. She starts to tell you how good her French is, how her French' class wasn't useful at all. And you smile again. She looks so excited - happy, to be here. With you. Out of troubles, on vacation. Like normal people. Ordinary people. You can't say much, words won't be enough to describe your happyness at the moment. So you take her hand, and lean closer to her lips. You place a tender kiss, but it's not enough. Your free hand goes on her neck, elbow on the backrest, and you kiss her again. With more passion, more love, less sobriety but still full of tenderness.

"What was that about?" - she asks when you break the kiss, a smirk growing on your face.  
"You were rambling, so I thought I should stop you." - you tell her. And she giggles.  
"I never ramble. I just like to explain myself with more words than you, grumpy ass." - she says with gravity, and then smiles.  
"I like to speak different, you know.." - you lean closer to her, kissing her again, then you step back - "..like this."  
"You know, it's not that bad. Speak to me again." - she smiles and this time she leans closer to you, kissing you. You kiss her back.  
"Let's go speak back at the hotel, shall we?" - you tell her, leaving kisses on her cheek - under her ear - on her jaw - on her neck. She groans in pleasure.  
"Let's go." - and so you stand up from the bench, take her hand and hail a cab to take you to your hotel's room.

* * *

**6 months before.**

"So what now?" - you ask her while you leave the airport together. Your hand firmly in her.  
"What 'what now'?" - she asks to you confused.  
"Are you out of it?" - you get closer to her, whispering these words.  
"Yes." - she just says.  
"Thank you." - and a smile spreads on your face. She's choosen you over adventures, money, glory, power. You're the reason she's leaving this airport and that opportunity.  
"You better be worth it, kid." - she tells you smirking. But you know what she means and you are going to make everything possible to avoid she'll ever regret choosing you.  
"I am, asshole." - you wink at her and a smile invades her beautiful pale face.  
"Where are we going now?" - she properly asks.  
"Home." - and so you hail a cab and go to your place.

After cooking something for her, watching some tv like nothing has just happened, you take her hand - and you start to love the act of taking the lead, of being her guide. You lay on your bed and tell her to come join you. She smirks and lays on top of you, you spread your legs so she can fit better. You then wrap your thighs around her waist and smile. Like two pieces of the same puzzle, you fit perfectly together. Her hands are near your face while yours rest on her lower back.

"You know...no one ever run to the airport for me." - she says, green eyes lighting up, her thumb brushing on your cheek.  
"Who told you I was there for you?" - you ask playfully and she arches her eyebrows, acting surprised.  
"Ok. So, where were you going?" - she speaks with a low voice that makes you shiver.  
"Can't tell you, but then you stopped me...and you were so cute with your puppy eyes." - you grin and a giggle escapes from your mouth.  
"I had no puppy eyes. You had them." - she says almost offended, then takes her revenge by nipping on your cheek.

After sucking on your neck, surely leaving some hickeys on your skin, she thanks you and you thank her. She thanks you for forgiving her. You thank her for coming back. She tells you she's never going to leave you. You tell her you'll never let her leave you and you'll never leave her. She smiles and adds that this may seem a speech between two creepy stalkers. You laugh because she is right. It's kinda creepy. But she kisses you on your lips and cups your face. Your hands travel along her sides, reaching her shoulders, laying behind her nape. She smiles in the kiss and you ask her what's so funny. She just says she likes the way you taste, that she missed you and she's so glad she didn't leave. _Thank God she didn't_, you think. You stare at her while she stares at you. And for the first time since you've been together, you tell her before she speaks that you love her, like really love her. And she can't contain the joy. She says it back and the form of her red lips while saying it, is beautiful. You've never noticed before. Everything about her face is flawless. She kisses you again, this time firmly. You kiss her back and you get lost in the act, forgetting about the world. A knock on your door take you back to reality. Polly asks if you're ok, and you don't reply because your lips are demanded by Alex's. When Polly comes in, and you can't tell when she does, because Alex's lips are so soft and perfect - she yells, embarassed.  
"Piper!" - Alex frees your lips and turns her head to face Polly. - "She is busy right now, come back later?".  
When you open your eyes, you catches a smile on Polly's face.  
"I'm glad she is." - you all laugh, then stop, knowing the double meaning behind those words. So she leaves, and Alex looks at you again.  
"I'm glad you are." - she kisses you again, and this time no one will stop you. Nothing will stand between you too.

* * *

**6 months later.**

After a whole afternoon locked in your hotel's room, pleasing each other - loving each other - sharing funny stories about your body's scars, you both take a shower. Together, so to save water and time. You laugh because you're good with excuses. Like, really fucking good at it. Anyway, after the shower, you tell her to wear something special but comfortable because you have a surprise. She follows your advice and still manages to look like a Godness. She's wearing white skinny pants with a light yellow polka dot blouse and some wedge heels. You can't believe how much you love yellow on her - and you swear yellow is like the color you hate the most. Anyway, you wear black skinny pants with a white blouse and a pair of white flat. You've surprised yourself when the idea came up in your mind. Who thought you could be so romantic. When you exit from the hotel, as you planned, there's a Vespa waiting for you. She laughs and asks if you can drive that thing. You nod at her and tell her it's no big deal. She trusts you, takes the helmet and hops on it after you. You arrive at the destination and you take off your helmet, to look better at the view in front of you. The Eiffel Tower lighting up, in the middle of the night. You tell her you finally got a reservation at the restaurant in the historical tower and she jumps excited. You have dinner there and everything is delicious. After 3 glasses of this strong tasteful wine, you feel dizzy and she's redden. You pay the check, takes her hand to guide her but she prefers to wrap her arm around your waist, head leaning on your shoulder. You go out on the balcony, full view of Paris. The thing here is pretty intense, and you both stay quiet for a while, filling your eyes with the lights of the city, listening to the sounds of the Parisian routine. Then you remember the reason of this romantic dinner. Still wrapped in her embrace, you manage to reach the back pocket of your pants, and take out what you're going to give her._ It's not a ring_. You're not going to marry her. Not that you don't plan to do it in the future, but not right now. It's too soon and you're not ready. You've just found a balance, you're just getting to really know each other. You will marry her one day, but not now. Maybe you'll take her to Paris again, you'll ask her to marry you just right where you are, but in the future. Not right now. You try to free yourself from her grip, and turn your head to face her.

"Pipes.." - you call her. She is lost in the sight in front of her. She's an helpless dreamer, a romantic soul.  
"Yeah?" - she looks at you, eyes reflecting the lights behind you.  
"Happy anniversary, my love." - you handle her your gift. It's a simple but beautiful necklace with some tiny diamonds as pendants. She smiles and asks you to help her wear it. Then she handles you her gift. It's a bracelet and it's similar to the necklace - simple, linear and delicate with a tiny diamonds hanging from it. You smile and she nods.  
"Happy anniversary, Al." - She kisses you and you smile while kissing her back, hugging her like you're never going to let her go.

You've never been more happy in your life. Never felt so whole. As you've said before, and as your gifts confirms, you're ordinary people. But still, special. And together, you may be extraordinary. Scrub off the 'may be', you two together are **extraordinary**.

* * *

_About the ordinary/extraordinary thing, yeah I watch Grey's Anatomy._  
_"We can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart." _  
_*Waves goodbye* and well, read you soon!  
_  
_ps. Did you see S3's trailer? I'm freaking out about bae Vause with a black eye - crying - being vulnerable._


End file.
